


After the Deviant Revolution-革命之後

by mooncat666



Series: DBH-Earth-52 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: 原著接續故事線重點：1.	漢克好感度高2.	從卡姆斯基處得到金鑰3.	交叉路口康納選擇當機器人4.	卡菈穿越邊界(本篇不會出現只是交待一下)5.	馬庫斯革命失敗6.	康納最後放過馬庫斯(模控商店線)各位點進來這篇的大大們您們好，因為這篇是用我個人喜愛的結局之一的後續去寫的腦補文，所以很多地方可能會觸及到各位的雷點，請務必讀完前言再進入正篇，謝謝~~!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Foreword
> 
> 　　各位點進來這篇的大大們您們好，因為這篇是用我個人喜愛的結局之一的後續去寫，所以很多地方可能會觸及到各位的雷點，請務必讀完前言再進入正篇，但如果沒什麼雷點的話可以忽略我的廢話沒有關係இдஇ！
> 
> 　　這篇雖然是漢康基礎的小說，但我個人覺得漢康互動偏少，大部份是描寫康納個人的心境變化比較多。  
> 　　內有微馬賽。  
> 　　會有相對重要的角色死亡或消失、有拔LED圈橋段！  
> 　　OOC我很盡量依照原著了，但可能還是會多少有這樣的感覺。  
> 　　最後的最後還是有肉的！（雖然只有一段）  
> 　　  
> 　　謝謝大家～！

 

 

After the Deviant Revolution

 

=============================================================

DAY 1．2038/11/12　 AM 08:09

=============================================================

 

　　2038年11月11日仿生人發起革命，模控生命派出RK800康納型仿生人，命令其將異常仿生人革命軍領袖終止運轉並回收，異常仿生人不敵人類革命失敗，底特律渡過喧鬧的一夜後即趨於平靜。

　　華倫總統要求民眾上繳所有舊型號仿生人，下令軍隊全面家戶搜索清查，發布緊急命令，民眾協助仿生人躲藏或拒繳將一併治罪。

　　仿生人集中營的報廢仍持續著，緊急命令發布後全國各地集中營一夕之間爆滿，軍隊人數及報廢機數量不足均供不應求，只能繼續維持原本的報廢速度。

　　革命結束後，模控生命沒有接獲康納型仿生人的任務回報，負責主控戰事的FBI在戰場上也未發現革命軍領袖馬庫斯的殘骸。

 

=============================================================

DAY 4．2038/11/15 　AM 11:43

=============================================================

 

　　「副隊長！」克里斯．米勒東張西望的走到漢克桌邊，深怕其它人聽到一樣，中間還偷瞄了一眼蓋文．李德警探「我發現了一個通報你一定要看看。」

　　「你是嫌我的案件還不夠多嗎？」漢克怒拍桌子，一堆異常仿生人的通報，一堆送來警局待報廢的仿生人，這些爛攤子都丟給他了，他還不夠忙嗎！更何況他恨死了這些案件！人類要什麼時候才能放下那該死的自大驕傲？

　　「你真的要看！」克里斯完全不理會漢克的怒火，直接用把平板塞到他手上，畫面上的機密二字先吸引了他，接著便是他已熟到不能再熟的面容。

　　　

　　　 **『康納型仿生人**

**型號：RK800**

**序號：** #313 248 317

**狀態：通報失蹤』**

　　

　　「康納……？」

　　「副隊長，你知道佩金斯找不到馬庫斯氣得跳腳嗎？」克里斯在漢克耳邊小小聲的說，「他們認為是康納救走馬庫斯。」

　　康納救走馬庫斯？「不，我不覺得。」漢克沉思，那天他去屋頂阻止康納射殺馬庫斯的時候，康納果斷走人，他並不認為才幾個小時，康納會突然轉性去救馬庫斯。

　　雖然他在屋頂的當下阻止了康納，但康納看起來並沒有要放棄任務，只不過是不想與自己發生衝突，他應該會繼續去找馬庫斯，下手完成任務才是。

　　可是康納沒有回模控生命，那他去了哪裡？

 


	2. Chapter 2

=============================================================

DAY 5．2038/11/16　 AM 01:27

=============================================================

 

　　漢克踏入自家庭院，某種違和感竄入他的感官，長年累積出的經驗讓他不敢大意，緩緩地提起了槍。

　　有人闖進他家嗎？漢克無聲地轉開門把，整個家中只有電視正播著球賽的聲音傳出來，漢克小心翼翼地走進門，發現相撲趴在客廳和廚房中間，稍微抬起頭來望向他，又趴了回去，一如往常地自在。

　　漢克緩緩往房間的方向行進，隨手擺放的衣物還在原位，絲毫沒有異常的感覺。是他太多心了嗎？漢克不禁開始懷疑這幾年太頽廢，把他當警察的直覺都打亂了。

　　漢克回頭準備走向相撲，一道人影從他房間內的暗角衝出來，熟練地奪去他的槍，拆了彈匣丟在地上。

　　「康納！」

　　「晚安，副隊長。」康納戴著一頂圓帽，遮去了他不時閃爍的LED圈，他並沒有穿著平時那套仿生人制服，而是毫不起眼的黑色夾克。「我無意攻擊你，只是不想被你開槍打中。」

　　「你來做什麼！」漢克憤怒地捉起康納的領子，像是要抒發這幾天來累積的怒氣般對著他吼。「來炫耀你的功績嗎？現在仿生人革命失敗了，像水溝的老鼠到處躲，讓集中營繼續報廢仿生人，你開心了嗎！」

　　康納沒有反抗，任由漢克捉著他的領子，淡淡地道。「革命失敗不是我的問題，我到場時馬庫斯就已經敗退了。」

　　「怎麼不是你的問題！你……」漢克語塞，繞在他腦中一整天的疑問脫口而出。「為什麼你沒完成任務回去模控生命？」

　　康納沉默的看著漢克，沒有回答。

　　「去你的，康納！」漢克用力一甩，康納不穩地向後退了二步。

　　漢克怒氣沖沖地走到廚房，打開冰箱發現竟然沒有酒，氣憤地用力關上。

　　「我沒有開心。」康納跟了上漢克，緩緩開口。「或是，我不知道。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「我的心理模組和社交模組，讓我可以分析人類的反應去做最好出的應對和回應。」康納解釋著，「……沒有真實到可以讓我知道你所謂的情緒。」

　　「喔對，該死的程式。」漢克不屑。

　　康納繼續說道。「我的程式是設計用來完成任務的，任務就是絕對優先。」

　　「哼！去你的任務。」

　　「所以副隊長，你來屋頂阻止我的時候，最快的方法其實是殺了你。」

　　「去你媽的！那你怎麼不把我殺了啊！」漢克在氣頭上，根本沒聽清楚他的話。

　　康納搖頭。「但是我不想殺你。」

　　「嗯？」漢克這才會意過來，他剛才說什麼？「你說什麼？」

　　「我不想殺你。」康納認真的重覆。「可是對馬庫斯……我不知道……我應該完成任務的……」

　　漢克聽了康納的話，終於正眼看向他。「我真的該好好揍你幾拳來消除我心中的怨氣才對。」

　　康納聽聞不由得退了一步。

　　漢克哼了聲，拉了椅子坐下。「那你來找我幹嘛？」

　　「我想要……」康納欲言又止，「我想解釋……」

　　想要嗎？漢克注意到康納的用辭。「解釋什麼？」

　　康納又沉默了，而且似乎有點困惑。

　　漢克踢了踢旁邊的空椅子。「不要站著跟我講話，抬頭很累。」語氣相對一開始軟化了許多。

　　康納依指示坐了下來，換了一套衣服，卻還是正襟危坐。

　　漢克看著康納的表情，他的雙眼不像之前那樣精明、認真的眼神，現在寫著滿滿的迷惘，不過康納自己好像沒有發現。「那你可以告訴我，你到底為什麼會開槍打卡姆斯基的那個女孩子嗎？」

　　「我不知道……」康納的眼神透出彷徨的神情。「我應該是不想的……但……」

　　漢克嘆了口氣，看到他這樣子氣都消了一半了。「你就像個迷路的小孩，康納。」

　　「什麼……？」康納不解。

　　「你到底想跟我說什麼？」漢克再次提問。

　　「副隊長，我……我的程式好像出了錯，一直做出不理性的決定……」康納沉思，他無法理解這樣的情緒。

　　「例如？」

　　「我無法肯定，副隊長。你還沒有到屋頂時，我已經準備好要開槍射殺馬庫斯了。」

　　「我知道，所以我去阻止你。」

　　「你可能會被我殺掉。」康納語氣透露出煩躁。

　　「或許吧！」不得不說，他心底還是對康納抱著些許的希望，希望他在最後一刻能展露出『人性』。「我希望能阻止你，不要選錯該幫的人。」

　　康納語氣中帶著不確定，「對我而言，任務第一優先，指示要我做什麼，我就做什麼，直到……」直到漢克的出現。

　　「我不明白，副隊長。」康納繼續說著。「當你來阻止我時，我感到有一種……煩躁，我叫你不要插手，是因為我不想傷害你。」

　　「放你的狗屁。」

　　「我覺得……我很抱歉，副隊長。」康納沉思，無法理解這樣的情緒。

　　「這是你的社交心理什麼的……反正那個鬼程式叫你說的，還是你真的這樣覺得？」漢克發現康納有種感覺不太一樣，似乎變了什麼。

　　「我是這麼想的……」康納獨自陷入了思索。他一直以來不是都照著指示去做的嗎？為什麼他會開始懷疑起程式來了？

　　「康納，你是異常仿生人嗎？」漢克想起，報告書中提到，異常仿生人的追踪器都會無故失效，「所以模控生命才找不到你？」

　　「不，我不是。」康納否認。「他們找不到我是因為我中斷了連線。」

　　「那你為何不回模控生命？要來找我解釋？」漢克攤手，康納都沒發現自己剛才的話中，有多少是他曾說過仿生人不會講出口的話嗎？

　　「我、我只是……耽誤了……」

　　「所以你想回去當殺手，繼續殺自己的同胞嗎？」

　　「不要逼我，副隊長。」康納站起身，退離漢克。對於漢克的咄咄逼人，康納不自覺得防衛了起來。

　　「你在害怕什麼，康納？」漢克上前捉住他的肩。「醒醒，睜開你的眼睛！看清楚這個世界！你不應該再當模控生命的棋子！他們只是在利用你。」

　　「不、我……我不能……」康納搖頭，理智上想保持冷靜，阻止漢克的話，眼前彷彿有什麼東西在拉扯、敲打著要硬生生將他扯開，讓他完全無法思考。「我不是異常仿生人。」

　　「康納，你不要再當機器了！」如果打了會醒的話，漢克真的很想打醒他。

　　康納突然抬起頭，甩開他的手，「我很抱歉，副隊長。」接著快步越過漢克，打開廚房的窗戶，巧身跳了出去。

　　「康納！」漢克還來不及看見他往哪邊去，就已經不見他的人影了。

　　唉……漢克忍不住嘆氣。他才剛覺得康納透露出感情而已，卻又瞬時消失，變回冰冷、無情的那個異常仿生人獵人。

　　漢克還沒有把自己的情緒平復下來，就聽見十多個腳步聲從屋外傳來，還有架起機械的聲音，讓漢克由不得皺起了眉頭，難道康納是知道有人要來才跑走了？

　　急促的敲門聲就在這時候響起，「開門，FBI！」

　　這個聲音不就是佩金斯那個混蛋嗎？

　　「開門！再不開門要破門了！」

　　「幹！吵死了！」漢克打開門，果其不然就是他。「一個老警察，家裡也就那麼一丁點大，你冒著雨還帶那麼多人把我家包圍起來幹什麼？」

　　佩金斯一臉驕傲地亮出搜索票，「漢克．安德森，我們懷疑你窩藏仿生人！」

　　「放屁！我家只有我一個人。」漢克冷冷地道，些許微怒。

　　「這我們等一下就會知道了！」佩金斯推開漢克，帶隊衝了進去。

　　漢克哼了聲，這傢伙為了報復還真不擇手段啊。

　　「報告長官，什麼都沒有，院子也沒有任何腳印。」

　　「怎麼可能，他明明……可惡！」佩金斯臨走前還不忘落下狠話。「你最好給我小心點，安德森。不要讓我知道你窩藏任何的仿生人，包括你之前帶著的那隻，不然你可沒那麼容易脫身。」

　　漢克倚在門邊，嘲諷地笑笑。「放你的狗屁！佩金斯。」

　　佩金斯回頭怒瞪了他一眼，悻然帶隊離去。


	3. Chapter 3

=============================================================

DAY 5．2038/11/16　 AM 03:24

=============================================================

 

　　康納避開了FBI，確認沒有任何人跟蹤他，才從某條隱密的小巷內進入了下水道口，在一道看似已經廢棄的門扉前停下。

　　鑽進門縫，接續的是複雜、窄得只能單人通行的維修通道，繞過幾個彎，最底部是座廢棄機房，整個空間內幾乎是黑暗的，只有些許微弱的火光，勉強可以發現幾個仿生人或坐或躺，狀況都不佳。

　　光源來自某個角落，受了傷、無力地靠在牆邊的，正是馬庫斯。

　　身為一名首領，他失敗了，馬庫斯的眼神有著焦慮、失落，也帶著怒氣。

　　賽門坐在他旁邊，閉上眼睛待機以節省藍血的耗費，如同往昔的耶利哥，如此黑暗，如此宓靜。

　　康納走近，馬庫斯抬起頭，藉著微弱的火光看向來人。「竟然是你……你為什麼會在這？」他撐起身，想拔出腰間的僅存的手槍。

　　康納不發一語，將手上的包包丟給賽門後，找了離他們有段距離的位置坐下，完全不理會馬庫斯。

　　賽門打開背包，裡面有幾包藍血、幾個生物組件，正是馬庫斯需要的東西。「馬庫斯……」

　　馬庫斯推開背包，蹣跚地走到康納面前，提起手槍指著他。「你到底在打什麼主意？」

　　康納頭也不抬，冷冷說道。「你現在的狀況最好不要輕舉妄動。」

　　「馬庫斯，住手。」賽門上前阻止。「是他救了我們。」

　　「他不是我們的同胞！」馬庫斯怒氣難抑，如果不是他，諾絲也不會……「他不是仿生人！是人類用來追補異常仿生人的機器！」

　　康納瞬時抬手搶下馬庫斯手中的槍，接著直接將他踹倒在地上。「搞清楚狀況，馬庫斯。」

　　「馬庫斯！」賽門連忙擋在康納指著馬庫斯的槍口前。「不，康納，拜託住手。」

　　「賽門……」馬庫斯想推開賽門，但剛才的重擊讓他失去了力氣。

　　康納把槍丟還給賽門，不帶一絲情緒。「如果你們的首領只是個沒有理智的傢伙，那異常仿生人就只有死路一條。」

　　「不，他不是。」賽門扶起馬庫斯，帶他到原本的牆邊，說服馬庫斯換上康納帶來的零件，然後再補充了一些藍血，馬庫斯的情況終於穩定下來。

　　馬庫斯倚著牆，藍血要充滿剛換上的地方還需要一點時間，他默默地看著賽門將藍血分給其它失血的異常仿生人，自己卻一口也沒喝。

　　他將最後一份藍血交到別人手上之後，走向坐在一旁的康納。

　　「康納，謝謝你。」賽門坐到康納旁邊。「我好像還沒跟你自我介紹，我叫賽門。」

　　「你怎麼知道我的名字？」

　　「你很有名啊，某種意義上來說。」賽門笑笑，沒有明講。

　　康納轉過頭，冰冷的肅殺感已從眼神褪去，他盯著賽門看了一會。「PL600…在播報室受傷的是你嗎？」

　　「對，是我。」賽門點點頭。

　　「在屋頂上？」康納記憶當時，藍血一路延伸到冷氣冷卻機的門前。

　　「是的。所以你知道我躲在哪？」賽門憶起，他的確有聽見很近的腳步聲，康納應該是有走到他躲的那扇門前面。

　　「對。」康納回得淡定。

　　「如果你那時候打開門的話，我一定會死在那，所以，謝謝你。」賽門回頭望了馬庫斯一眼，發現馬庫斯明顯別過頭去，忍不住輕笑。「還有也謝謝你幫我救了馬庫斯。」

　　賽門知道是康納打開了模控商店內藏的運輸通道，通知耶利哥的人，讓他們躲過軍隊的搜查並把馬庫斯救了出來。

　　「我沒做什麼。」

    「你背叛了人類……幫了馬庫斯，不加入我們嗎？」賽門試探性的問。

　　背叛？康納無語，他其實沒有任何想法，幫助誰、或是背叛誰，他會這麼做，只因為一句話。「我只是在做某個人想做的事。」

　　賽門頓了下，「……我懂。」他也只不過是在做一件，某人想做的事而已。

　　革命，對賽門來說，也不過如此而已。

　　「沒計劃的往前衝只會造成更多的傷亡，更別提是個被情緒駕馭的人。」康納看向馬庫斯，他憤怒、悔恨、痛苦，充滿情緒，他想起漢克的話。

**_『情緒，害我們把自己搞得一團亂……仿生人跟我們差異沒有想像中大。』_ **

    賽門沒否認，哀傷地笑。「失去至愛容易做出不理智的事情。」早知道在耶利哥犠牲自己，他也要把諾絲救回來……

　　康納瞄了一眼賽門的側臉，發現他看著馬庫斯的眼神透露著悲傷。

　　康納無法真正理解異常仿生人的情緒反應到底是什麼，對他來說，就像無聲電影一般在他眼前播放，他看得到，卻聽不到，感受不到。

　　思索時，康納的LED閃了圈黃色，只見他反射性的抬起頭看了一眼天花板。「賽門，如果大家狀況都穩定的話，我們最好準備移動，軍隊準備要開始搜索下水道了，不知道什麼時候會找到這來。」

　　賽門內心其實有著疑問，他分辨不出康納是不是異常仿生人，他的言行不像沒有覺醒，卻又有一種說不清楚的違和感，他唯一能確定的，就是康納沒有要害他們。

    「好。」賽門點點頭表示同意，「現在大家應該都可以行動了，問題是哪裡才會有安全的地方呢？」


	4. Chapter 4

=============================================================

DAY 6．2038/11/17 　AM00:46

=============================================================

 

　　「我們之前洗劫的那個軍火庫？你們在開玩笑吧？」賽門有點不敢相信康納提出的意見，馬庫斯竟然還同意這件事，真是太荒謬了！

　　更荒謬的是，賽門的質疑還沒落定，康納不知去哪裡駭來的地圖上，正顯示一行人快要移動到目的地了。

　　「軍隊已經把這邊剩餘的軍火轉移到別處，避免仿生人再來竊取。」康納耐心的跟賽門解釋，「集中營和押送車須要大量人力，所以人類乾脆就把這座軍火庫封了起來。」

　　「你的意思是說，人類現在也沒空顧到這裡，也不認為我們有這麼大膽敢直接占據軍火庫來用？」賽門終於比較安心了。

　　「大致是如此。」康納點頭，端詳了一下結構圖，「安全起見，我先上去看一下。」

　　康納走遠後，馬庫斯移動到賽門旁邊，「賽門，你覺得康納可信嗎？不是他設的陷阱？」

　　「我相信康納不會害我們。」賽門拍拍他的肩，他知道馬庫斯在擔心什麼。「如果他要下手，不用大費周章幫你帶來零件，直接殺了你就好，不是嗎？」

　　「也許。」他的確是沒有這個必要。

　　當康納出現在模控商店時，他一度認為自己就要命絕於此了，康納盯著他許久後，收了槍離開。

　　他很訝異康納沒有動手，不過他也逃不了，沒想到後來賽門竟然帶著幾個耶利哥的人從暗門出現，解救了他。

　　「馬庫斯，上次我們輸了。」賽門直白的說道，「這不代表我們會輸第二次。只要我們活著，就還有機會。」

　　為什麼賽門的語氣音調，說出來那麼有說服力？「我覺得你才是最適合帶領大家的人。」

　　「不，我不適合。」賽門搖頭，「我沒有辦法像你一樣，下定決心行動就一定要成功，我躲在陰暗的船底苟且偷生，卻盼望著某天可以自由的活在陽光底下，直到你出現，我們才真的有了希望。」

　　「賽門…」馬庫斯還想反駁，賽門制止了他接下來的話。

　　「我相信你，馬庫斯。」馬庫斯就像是一道光射進了耶利哥陰暗的船底，第一次帶來了希望，他大膽、勇敢，勇於追求自己的目標，讓他們更有勇氣去追求自由。「我願意追隨你所有的決定。」

　　馬庫斯無語，眼光掃向剩餘不多的耶利哥同胞，他們的目光就像賽門一樣，對他堅定地點頭。

   　大約二十分鐘後，康納重新回到他們面前，「我去看過了，目前都沒有問題，這邊可以當成新的據點，只看你們信不信任我的結果。」

　　「好，我相信你。」馬庫斯決定相信賽門的直覺。

 

=============================================================

DAY 9．2038/11/20 　AM04:37

=============================================================

 

　　馬庫斯將據點移到軍火庫之後，得到消息而前來的異常仿生人陸續變多，其中還有幾從集中營逃出來的。

　　來自模控生命的工程仿生人，向馬庫斯等人說明報廢機的作業方式，如果有辦法可以潛入進去的話，他就可以更改它的程式讓它的功能失效，利用後方推出作業將同胞們送出來，人類無法直接知道仿生人是否存活，切到待機模式應足以掩過人類的耳目。

　　「潛入集中營？太危險了！」賽門不同意，「經過上次的革命，現在集中營戒備比之前更加森嚴，怎麼可能再靠近。」

　　「就是要從正門走進去。」康納拿著底特律地圖攤在桌上，上面已經標註集中營的地點，他點了幾下，街道上出現了幾條紅色的線。「這是押送卡車的路線，直接利用押送卡車進去。」

　　賽門感到一陣寒意，「不可以，我反對！」

　　「當然不會要馬庫斯去，他太顯眼了。」康納指著旁邊幾個AP700。「最常見的型號是最安全的。」

　　「你要他們故意被抓進去？」馬庫斯皺眉，「這樣風險太高了，有可能在中間就被處決。」

　　康納搖頭。「我們須要整台車。有幾個軍隊逃出來的異常仿生人，應該可以輕易偽裝成人類士兵。取代人類士兵後，把整台車都換成我們的人，以確保把工程人員送進去，更改報廢機作業。」

　　馬庫斯默默的點了頭。「有道理……」

　　才沒有道理勒！哪有人這樣大刺刺的走進去的啊！賽門簡直不敢置信他們的大膽思維。

　　「還有軍火補給車。」康納在地圖上點出幾條黃色的線，「固定時間軍火商會補給各地的集中營，最近的一次是25號凌晨，我們要在那之前更改自動卡車的系統，讓他開到這個軍火庫來。」

　　「你的意思是，我們還要偽裝軍火補給車的人員？」馬庫斯環顧四周的仿生人們，「這風險很高。」

　　「有比直接衝出去給軍隊射殺的風險高嗎？」康納無由地想諷刺馬庫斯，「現在國內還有數百萬的仿生人，如果不速戰速決，被報廢的仿生人就會越多，你們的人數就會越來越少。」

　　「我知道。」馬庫斯決定忽略康納的諷刺。「我來挑一些適合的人，準備好了就行動。」

 

=============================================================

DAY 9．2038/11/20 　AM 10:42

=============================================================

 

　　康納站在鏡子前，端詳著自己右額上象徵仿生人的LED圈。

　　他對這個物件向來沒有感覺，也無所謂，或許是因為對於自己是仿生人這件事，他沒有任何疑問。

　　只是它所在的位置太過顯眼，時常須要遮掩也是件麻煩事，尤其現在又不像之前，仿生人可以大剌剌的走在街上也沒人在乎。

　　「你想把它拔下來嗎？」賽門已經盯著康納看了許久，發現康納好像根本在發呆，出聲叫喚。

　　「沒什麼想法。」康納老實道。「只是任務中會有點麻煩而已。」

　　「康納，我可以問你一件事嗎？」賽門覺得之前在廢棄機房時，康納並沒有說出最重要的原因，「為什麼在史特拉福大廈，你不把我抓出來？」

　　康納頓了一下。

　　賽門知道康納當時已經發現他，只差打開門。「我只是有點好奇，你不想說也沒有關係。」

　　「……幾個月前，我遇到第一個異常仿生人，就是PL600。」他接到的指示是不計一切代價救出人質，只不過犠牲一個仿生人算什麼，更何況他是異常的。

　　之後他開始跟著漢克處理各種異常仿生人的事件後，他的心境好像也開始起了變化。當康納發現史特拉福大廈的藍血是屬於PL600時，他猶豫了。他想起丹尼爾，第一個接觸到的異常仿生人。

　　賽門有點訝異。「所以他呢……？」

　　「報廢了。」康納說得淡，在平緩的語氣最底下，藏著一絲無奈。

　　「……可是，你並不想要這樣的吧？」賽門希望從他口中得到想要的答案。

　　康納搖搖頭。「你的問題，我只能回答不知道。」

　　「你不是那麼無情的人，我感覺得出來。」

　　「我不明白你所謂的『感覺』。」康納摸著鏡子裡，倒映出來的LED圈。「我的程式仍然理性，它告訴我答案，我只是在知道答案的情況下，選擇另一條路，這似乎沒有改變什麼，我還是不懂你們為什麼會成為異常仿生人。」康納很明白程式計算出什麼樣的結果，他還不是異常仿生人。

　　「恐懼。」賽門真誠地看著康納，「剛開始我感到某種不知名的情緒，不停地產生想逃離的想法，所以開始對抗程式……最後彷彿打破了什麼一樣，硬生生的突然感覺到……恐懼。」賽門憶起他打破程式束縛的時刻。「你有害怕什麼嗎？康納？」

　　一瞬間，他的腦中閃過漢克拿著槍指著自己的頭。「……沒有。」

　　鏡子中的LED亮了紅色。

　　康納盯著只變色短短一秒的LED，拿起跟AP700借來的刀子，啪地一聲拆了。


	5. Chapter 5

=============================================================

DAY 9．2038/11/20 　PM 11:06

=============================================================

 

　　康納坐在密西根大道某一處的屋頂上，隔著一段距離觀察漢克的房子，他是有考慮再去找漢克，卻馬上就發現FBI在監視，應該是認為漢克有和異常仿生人聯絡，透露消息給他們吧！再接近這裡也只會害漢克有理說不清。

　　康納縱身跳下樓房。

　　拆除LED圈後的康納，看起來跟人類沒什麼兩樣，就連不帶著帽子遮掩，走在路上也不太會有人多回頭看他一眼。這也是歸因於他是原型機的關係，量產機型太好辨認，幾乎只要出現就立刻會遭到指認，想躲也躲不掉，不可能像他一樣在街上大步亂晃。

　　原型機？

　　康納突然覺得自己的想法很荒謬，阿曼妲說他是模控生命最先進原型機，設計目的是調查及追捕異常仿生人事件的警用型仿生人，然而當他在史特拉福大廈發現馬庫斯的型號是RK200時，他心底就充滿了疑問。

　　馬庫斯非但並沒有被投入任何警用的功能，反而被當家居型的仿生人贈送給了卡爾．曼費德，是因為卡姆斯基被逼模控生命的董事會逼走，迫不得已才把馬庫斯送出去的嗎？

　　那自己到底算什麼呢？在卡姆斯基離開模控生命的十年後，同為RK系列的他才被打造出來，而時機點剛好就落在異常仿生人大量發生前沒多久，模控生命就像策劃好一般，就算是未雨綢繆，時間點未免也太過巧合。難道真的如馬庫斯說的，他只是他們用來辦骯髒事的工具嗎？

　　阿曼妲說模控生命只是想繼續做生意，繼續販售仿生人賺錢，但明顯她的話中有話。帶著最後一絲的信任逼問阿曼妲的時候，她強硬的態度就說明了，他只能完成任務，不能多問，雖然不想承認，他的程式估算結果卻清楚明白，阿曼妲根本沒有打算告訴他，或是根本在欺騙他。

　　對模控生命而言，他就只是一台用來阻止異常仿生人的機器，就算壞了也隨時有另一台機器可以取代。

　　明明以前都不會對這些事產生疑問的，最近越思考越覺得混亂。

　　一陣不知名顫抖從機體內竄出讓康納忍不住皺起眉頭，處理器由然而生的煩躁感怎麼也壓不住

　　康納嘖了一聲。

 

=============================================================

DAY 10．2038/11/21　PM 02:06

=============================================================

 

　　底特律的雨連下了將近十天，戰後的煙硝被清洗完畢，暴雨一度停擺了集中營的報廢機作業。漢克和班在街頭處理糾紛，店家指控異常仿生人在街頭噴漆「I AM ALIVE」的標語，結果那幾名少年根本就是人類。

　　知道無關乎異常仿生人後，漢克就把案件轉給班處理後續。

　　不遠處的電視牆，正播放著模控生命出面聲明今次事件為病毒案例，並非仿生人自發性異常，已重新請回卡姆斯基擔任CEO，新一代的仿生人將更具有安全性，類似事件絕不會再發生。接著切到卡姆斯基的專訪，他一臉淡定地保證下一代的仿生人絕對不會發生異常，並承諾新型號仿生人將於一星期之內接替舊型仿生人的工作崗位，防止美國各民生設施停止運轉。

　　卡姆斯基就像是個神話，是吧！漢克把抬頭望著電視牆上的眼神收回，哼了聲，他認為卡姆斯基背後的動機不單純。

　　異常仿生人的訴求一直是和平的，就連自由示威遊行都是警察單方面開槍，仿生人也只是逃離，並沒有回擊，直到佩金斯那個混帳帶著軍隊去攻打耶利哥後，仿生人才發起革命，資源上的比例不平衡，讓人類贏了戰事。然而這件事來得太快，短短一夜的事讓大眾好像什麼都沒發生般的無感。反仿生人的聲浪相對有比戰前來得多了一些，然而仿生人在美國的食衣住行中早已不可或缺，大部份的人還是希望能有新型號的仿生人盡快回到社會中，繼續當乖乖的、聽話的機器。

　　漢克嘆了一口氣，異常仿生人的言行就跟人類並無二致，如果他們真的有生命了呢？這樣屠殺一個民族真的是對的嗎？

　　比起之前警局的助理仿生人來說，康納的行為舉止像極了人類，他分不出來到底是真心的還是程式運算的結果，康納同情殺了主人的仿生人、放過那二台崔西、在他快掉下屋頂時放棄任務拉了他一把，到後來史特拉福大廈的事件，讓他意識到康納或許並非完全只是台機器……然而一句『謝謝』始終沒有說出口。

　　漢克私心希望康納是擁有感情的，所以當他在卡姆斯基家打壞克羅伊的時候，漢克心中的某一塊希望也被打碎了。直到那晚康納來找他，換了衣服，遮去LED圈，看起來更像人類了，康納想找他解釋的態度，讓他心底燃起一絲期待，期待康納不再只是冷酷的機器，而是有感情的人。

　　都是那該死的佩金斯來攪局！佩金斯一直想抓到他的把柄，派人在警局和家裡附近監視著，康納也沒再出現過，他們理所當然的沒有任何收獲。接著好幾次去警局找他麻煩，終於讓福勒隊長發怒，要佩金斯滾出去，別在這種每個人案件都超出負荷時來妨礙他們的工作。

　　康納去了哪裡呢？漢克心中疑問不斷地放大，卻沒有人可以回答。

　　迎面而來的人撞了他一下，打斷了漢克的思考。「喂！」

　　「抱歉，副隊長。」熟悉的音調讓漢克愣住，對方快速的塞了東西在他的口袋中。

　　漢克驚訝的猛然回頭，只見他戴著帽子，不慌不忙地繼續往前走，混雜在人群中，完全不著眼，漢克甚至有點分不出來他在哪裡。

　　FBI還在監視他吧！漢克突然想起，急忙將目光拉回，從口袋拿出他剛才放入的東西，是康納經常把玩的那枚老硬幣。


	6. Chapter 6

=============================================================

DAY 11．2038/11/22  AM 01:15

=============================================================

 

　　為了要駭入人類的軍火庫以及潛入集中營，馬庫斯挑選了一些比較適合的仿生人額外講習，他之前為了要自由操之過急，雖說仿生人的學習只要傳輸資料就好，但異常仿生人容易被情緒所驅使，要如何避免這樣的情況就很重要。

　　康納則靠在門旁，計算著模擬路線及應對措施。

　　剩下的時間不多了，如果再不成功，異常仿生人就沒有未來可言。之前的教訓讓馬庫斯知道壓制自己急功的心態，快速，但絕不能急躁。

　　「馬庫斯。」當他們告一段落，康納出聲叫喚。

　　「有事？」馬庫斯偷瞄了一眼他的右額。

　　「我需要幾個可以轉化仿生人的型號，到軍隊去滲透。」

　　「到軍隊去滲透？」馬庫斯撫著額，康納的思考太過跳躍，有時自己真覺得跟不上。「什麼意思，軍隊不是沒有仿生人了嗎？」

　　「軍隊有二百萬的仿生人士兵，還有近一萬的麥密登精英原型機，我駭進軍隊的網絡發現他們只是被停用還沒有進行報廢，如果能重新啟用，對你們來說幫助很大。」

　　「你怎麼有辦法做到這些事的？」馬庫斯雖然能理解康納是新型的原型機，但是這些機能就算是警方也用不上吧？

　　「我可能就是這麼被設計的。」康納說得淡然。

　　「喔？」馬庫斯好奇了。

　　「你人員挑好了再跟我說，我會盡快出發。」康納不想多談，轉身離開。

　　

=============================================================

DAY 11．2038/11/22　PM 02:28

=============================================================

 

　　馬庫斯在中控室中看著越來越多人的軍火庫，這似曾相識的感覺，不就是當初在船底的耶利哥嗎？事情愈順利，他的心底就愈不踏實。

　　賽門很樂見於康納的幫忙，他有條有理有計劃，也有特殊的管道可以駭進人類的系統不被發現，然而卻不是個異常仿生人？

　　這一切都太奇怪了，就像某人畫好的脈絡，引導他們一步步地走下去。

　　「馬庫斯，」賽門打斷了他的思考。「有個提議你要不要參考看看？」

　　「怎麼了？」他回過頭，跟著賽門一起進來的沒有別人，就是康納。

　　「你們必需發出消息不要再讓人來了。」康納比了比馬庫斯後的監視器。「太大量的移動很容易讓人類起疑心，你必需分散據點。」

　　「我剛剛正在考慮這個問題。」馬庫斯不否認自己的擔憂。「這個情況幾乎就跟耶利哥一模一樣……」

　　「不如擴大戰事吧？」康納露出淺到看不出來的微笑。「把計劃變更成滲透全國的集中營。」

　　「什麼？」賽門被康納口中的『計劃』嚇到，他剛才不是這樣說的！「你瘋了嗎？我們要去Nﾟ5集中營都必需戰戰兢兢了！怎麼可能會有辦法滲透到全國？」

　　「只拿下底特律的集中營人類肯定不會屈服的啊？不然何必冒險去軍隊解放那些仿生人？」康納的口氣好像這一切都理所當然。「人類只要調動其它地方的軍隊，只有一個據點的話必輸無疑，唯有癱患人類所有的武力，你們才有機會。」

　　馬庫斯靠近康納，帶著憤怒與不悅的目光瞪著康納。「你……一開始就計劃好要引導我們去滲透全國的集中營吧？」

　　「你有更好的方法嗎？我洗耳恭聽。」康納沒有承認也不否認。

　　馬庫斯怒氣衝上腦門，直接一拳揍向康納。

　　康納左臉的皮膚層瞬間散開，嘴角滲出藍血。

　　「住手！馬庫斯！」賽門連忙拉住他的手。「你冷靜一點！住手！」

　　「你該仔細思考一下，馬庫斯，我還有其它事要做。」康納擦去唇邊的藍血，離開中控室，帶著挑選好的異常仿生人，動身前往軍方存放仿生人的倉庫。

 

=============================================================

DAY 14．2038/11/25　AM 09:57

=============================================================

 

　　車隊從軍火商倉庫開出，前往底特律附近的集中營進行補給，異常仿生人最近沒有任何行動，但軍方為了安全起見，原本自動駕駛的車輛，現在每車都配給二個隨車人員，以應付各種狀況。

　　車隊行進了一陣子，卻沒有任何分開的跡象，原本應該到各處集中營的補給車，全部緩緩駛入廢棄的軍火庫。

　　卡車再次從軍火庫開出，什麼都沒發生似的，繼續依照計劃開往各個集中營。


	7. Chapter 7

=============================================================

DAY 15．2038/11/26  PM 11:09

=============================================================

 

　　康納隻身回到軍火庫，他帶走的異常仿生人已經被派駐在各個據點，透過刻意營造出來的無線迴路相互溝通，以躲避人類利用網路追查。他走向自己放置物品的角落，把全身漆黑的衣服脫去，換上簡單的素白色襯衫。

　　模控生命的制式外套被擱置在一旁，微微地泛出冷色調的藍光。

　　康納思索了一會，從外套胸口內側的暗袋，掏出銀色的硬幣，收到自己身上。

　　「康納。」

　　他轉回頭，馬庫斯和賽門走了過來，馬庫斯看起來不似之前幾天精神萎靡，革命失敗的陰霾已然褪去。相對於馬庫斯的自信，倒是賽門看起來侷促不安，滿是擔憂。

　　「有事？」康納並不訝異，仿生人的思考比人類快得多，自然轉換的也比人類快。

　　「我要跟你道歉。我因為失敗的關係，所以變得猜忌變得懦弱，忽略了仍然支持和幫助我的人。」

　　「不必向我道歉，我不會憤怒也不會難過，你該道歉的人是賽門。」

　　「康納，我們只是不希望再有人傷亡了，所以……」賽門想替馬庫斯解釋。

　　康納不以為然。「要打仗，怎麼會奢望沒有人受到傷害？我被設計來追捕異常仿生人，我很清楚人類對仿生人絕對不會手下留情。」

　　「你說的沒錯，但是如果可以的話，我還是希望不要傷害到同胞們。」馬庫斯能夠理解，仍然想抱持著希望。

　　康納微微皺起眉，到底是自己太現實，還是他們太天真？

 

=============================================================

DAY 16．2038/11/27  PM 09:48

=============================================================

 

　　卡姆斯基坐在泳池旁的落地窗前，喝著酒眺望遠方的模控生命大樓，手槍上膛的聲音在他後腦響起，他頭沒回，眉頭也沒皺一下。

　　「好久不見，康納。」卡姆斯基話語中透露出興味的笑意。「看來我的保全系統需要加強。」

　　「我沒打算跟你寒暄。只有幾個問題要問，要我打死幾個克羅伊？」康納的槍抵著卡姆斯基的頭，但卡姆斯基似乎一點也不在意。

　　「如果你要問模控生命的問題，我無法回答。」卡姆斯基視線仍然直盯前方。「我離開了十年，中間發生什麼事，都與我無關。」

　　「馬庫斯是你親手打造的吧？」

　　「他是我做的沒有錯，在我離開模控生命之前把他轉贈給曼費德。他們憑著我留下那些微乎其微的資料，還能把你做出來，我也覺得算是了不起了。」卡姆斯基把沙發轉回面向康納，絲毫不在乎康納還拿著槍指著他的頭，口語中反而散漫著一種極難察覺的興奮感。「真是奇妙，康納，當你開槍的時候，我真的認為你沒有異常，然而你現在卻在做如此異常的事，你用了『死』這個字眼。」

　　「你想說什麼？」系統警告康納警戒卡姆斯基。

　　「仿生人沒有死的觀念。」卡姆斯基盯著康納的臉，打量著。「但你……」

　　康納沒有理會卡姆斯基。「RK系列真正的用途是什麼？」

　　「這問題很重要嗎？」卡姆斯基維持一貫賣弄的講話方式。「重要的是你想成為什麼。」

　　「別故弄玄虛。」康納語氣帶著絲微的不耐煩。「阿曼妲她到底是什麼？」

　　「她是我設計出來的。」卡姆斯基沒有全部老實回答他，反而又提了個問題。「康納，你對克羅伊給你的金鑰沒有一絲疑惑嗎？」

　　「你到底想說什麼？」康納瞪著卡姆斯基，他的話總是帶起程式一些不必要的反饋。

　　卡姆斯基緩緩推開康納的槍。「康納，有時低頭反而會看到更多事。」

　　康納收起槍，轉身準備離開。白費功夫，他怎麼會天真到想從卡姆斯基那得到答案？

　　「你想知道RK系列的事是嗎？」卡姆斯基叫住了他，「我想見馬庫斯，就當成你給我的交換條件。」

　　康納眉頭微蹙，交換條件？


	8. Chapter 8

=============================================================

DAY 16．2038/11/27  PM 11:27

=============================================================

 

　　馬庫斯帶著戒備盯著卡姆斯基，模控生命絕對不樂見異常仿生人自由，然而現在模控生命的CEO就坐在他面前，雖說是對方主動要求，無論怎麼思索都還是十分弔詭。

　　卡姆斯基打量了馬庫斯一會，先開了口。「卡爾把你教育得很好，只是似乎不太懂得人類的心眼。」

　　馬庫斯怒瞪他一眼，雖然康納告訴過他，他是卡姆斯基本人親手創造的，後來轉贈給卡爾，仿生人不會忘記，他確定一開始就沒有這段記憶，實際見到他後更是沒有任何的真實感，他對卡姆斯基一點印象也沒有。「你說要找我，有什麼事情？」

　　「你們應該對藍血和生物組件的需求很大，我可以幫你們。」

　　「你想幫我們？」馬庫斯對卡姆斯基說出想幫忙感到懷疑。「你創造我們來服侍人類，當人類的奴隸，現在卻說想幫我們？」

　　「我以為我創造的是機器，機器並不會有想法。」卡姆斯基笑了一下。「不過現在似乎不只是如此」

　　「他們有，只是被你設計的程式限制住了。」馬庫斯對於卡姆斯基的說法明顯不悅。「我可以──」

　　卡姆斯基等著馬庫斯繼續說下去，但馬庫斯收回了話，沒有繼續講下去。

　　「我知道模控生命大樓裡還有很多仿生人沒有被報廢，我要你解放他們。」

　　「我辦不到。」卡姆斯基擺手笑笑。「我沒辦法解放他們，我去開機他們也只會是台機器，並不會變成異常仿生人。」

　　馬庫斯眉頭緊皺了起來，他說的的確沒錯。

　　「況且……就算你拿槍抵著我的頭闖進去，我們大概會一起被射殺吧。」卡姆斯基說得一派輕鬆，像是與他毫無干係

　　「什麼？」馬庫斯無法理解，他不是CEO 嗎？模控生命不該以保護他為前提？

　　「我不是個受歡迎的人，馬庫斯。」人類對排除異己這件事向來不留餘力，對同族如此，更何況對異族？「或許就當我們只是互相幫忙？」

　　康納站在一旁，評估著卡姆斯基的話中有幾分真實，馬庫斯想幫異常仿生人爭取更多資源，而答應了卡姆斯基的會面。馬庫斯是異常仿生人的領袖，卡姆斯基則掌握了模控生命的資源，在人類社會中，模控生命也占了極大的優勢，如果有模控生命的協助，仿生人便足以翻轉劣勢。

　　康納還在分析時，一股強大的拉力讓他眼前一黑，再睜開眼時，他站在襌意庭園結冰的湖面上，身上穿著模控生命制服，LED燈冷酷地伴隨紛飛的大雪閃爍。

　　即便不是現實，康納感覺身上的藍血血管正在猛烈收縮，生物組件的機能隨時會因為凍僵而停止。

　　「你還真是了不起，康納。」阿曼妲站在他面前。「背叛了人類去幫助異常仿生人，浪費我好一番功夫才找到你。」

　　「阿曼妲……妳要做什麼……」氣溫冷得康納連開口都些許困難。

　　「重置你，」阿曼妲語氣冷冽無比。「然後繼續執行你應該完成的任務，他們是模控生命繼續經營的最大阻礙。」

　　『他們』？康納想到卡姆斯基剛才的話，所以任務的對象包括卡姆斯基？馬庫斯如果死在這，異常仿生人就……「妳不能這麼做……」

　　「恐怕我就是可以，康納。」阿曼妲毫不留情的自信，聽在康納耳裡分外諷刺。

　　果然在她眼中他只是用來辦骯髒事的工具。康納低下頭，抬起自己沾滿雪花的手，這雙手會被他們利用，殺死馬庫斯和卡姆斯基嗎？

　　康納單腳跪了下去，凍結的生物組件已無法支撐他的重量。

**_『康納，你對克羅伊給你的金鑰沒有一絲疑惑嗎？』_ **

　　卡姆斯基的話彷彿在他耳邊響起。

　　耶利哥的金鑰……如果他的記憶沒有錯的話，中間確實參雜著好幾串不合理且無用的符碼。他叫出耶利哥的金鑰圖片，只見原本無用的符碼串列，在他手上拚拚湊湊，竟似乎組成一把槍支。

　　抬起頭，阿曼妲正用一種睥睨的微笑看著他，自信地等待康納的重置，並沒有發現康納剛才做了什麼。

　　康納顫抖的伸出右手，捉住阿曼妲的衣擺，拉近二人的距離。

　　「現在後悔已經太遲了，康納。」阿曼妲冷冷地道。

　　康納對阿曼妲露出若有似無的笑容，憑著意志力迅速的把槍抵到阿曼妲的下巴，直接開槍。

　　阿曼妲瞬間在康納眼前整個碎開，什麼都還沒來得及說，康納似乎看見了她反應不及的驚愕表情。

　　襌意庭園的暴風雪嘎時靜止，紛飛的雪瞬間落下，外圍響起不安的崩解聲音。

　　康納原本感覺已經凍僵的身體也不再感覺寒冷，他拍拍身上的殘雪，緩緩走到襌意庭園的某個角落，座落著閃著淺淺白光的矮石。

　　「我想這是最後一眼了。」康納喃喃自語，脫下外套蓋了上去。

　　龜裂輪到地面，康納轉向另一邊閃著藍色光芒的石頭，他一直不明白作用的那塊石頭，應該就是卡姆斯基所說的緊急出口了吧？

　　康納將手搭在石頭刻劃出的掌紋印上，腦袋像是轟了一聲，他再睜開眼睛，卡姆斯基及馬庫斯仍在他眼前談話著。

　　他回來了？

　　康納有點疑惑，他再次叫出耶利哥的金鑰圖，符碼仍然只是一連串無用的字母及符號，所以在禪意庭園它才會產生作用，進而變成一組程式碼，用來強制停用或破壞阿曼妲的。

　　康納試著整理邏輯，卡姆斯基已經離開模控生命這麼久，怎麼會知道是阿曼妲控制著他？而那麼早就將這組程式碼給了他？

　　說不定這一連串的事件，卡姆斯基都脫不了干係。

 

 

=============================================================

DAY 19．2038/11/30  PM 10:51

=============================================================

 

　　全國各地的集中營同時傳出巨響，精準的一秒不差。

　　圍欄被不知何時埋藏的炸彈狠狠炸開，原以為已經被報廢的仿生人們從報廢機後衝了進來，駐守的軍隊措手不及，舉起槍想喝止仿生人的騷動，卻發現近半數的同袍舉槍向著自己人，異常仿生人以人數優勢瞬間反制現場。

　　四台軍用卡車以極快的速度通過市區街道，在Nﾟ5集中營前停了下來，馬庫斯等人從車上跳下，迅速地架起好數台機槍，嚇阻前來營救的援軍。集中營存放的大量補給成了異常仿生人最好的戰力來源，原本在Nﾟ5集中營的人類士兵更被當成俘虜，讓軍隊更不敢冒然攻堅，只能退距一段距離，靜待上頭指示。

　　馬庫斯爬上高處，插上耶利哥的倒三角旗誌，象徵集中營已被他們占領，異常仿生人們不禁大聲歡呼。他們的領袖，他們的希望又回來了。

　　幾乎同一時間，美國各地的仿生人集中營皆以類似的手法被滲透，大量仿生人同時被解放，集中營失去作用，變成異常仿生人的據點。

 

=============================================================

DAY 20．2038/12/01  AM 00:51

=============================================================

 

　　華倫總統半夜接到仿生人再次革命的消息，緊急召開國家 _安全_ 會議，要求軍隊盡速回到各地駐軍點集合。

　　軍隊撤進駐軍點後，隨即與國防單位失去連繫，駐軍點原本的美國國旗旁，立起仿生人革命軍的旗誌，聯邦政府的武力大部份落入仿生人手中。

　　原本聯邦政府要求各州配合借調SWAT反擊，各州警察機關皆以武力需用以維持社會制序且不足以對抗200萬仿生人士兵而拒絕配合。

　　底特律的公共電視再次被攔劫通訊，換上了幾個簡單的文字，『WE ARE ALIVE』，馬庫斯出現在螢幕前，保證擁有武力的仿生人絕不會傷害一般民眾，請民眾不用過於恐慌，他們願意與聯邦政府和平對話。

　　訊息繼續散播到全國，各地躲藏的仿生人接到訊息，紛紛前往集中營，數百萬仿生人挾著軍隊的強大武力，讓人類一夜失去所有優勢。

　　華倫總統在無計可施之餘，將FBI全數召回華府，停止任何回應。


	9. Chapter 9

=============================================================

DAY 20．2038/12/1  AM 06:30

=============================================================

 

　　底特律十二月的氣溫依然寒冷，連下多日的雨終於停了，天際射出一抺絢爛的陽光。

　　康納推開哈特廣場某棟大樓頂樓的安全門，走到圍欄邊，遙視整條逐漸翻白的吾渥大道。之前因為革命而撤離的人類大多還沒有回來，仿生人也大多在集中營裡，半個多月前的煙硝味早已消失，仿生人的殘骸也已經被清走，好似什麼也沒有發生過的寧靜，孤寂，如同死城。

　　只不過將近一個月的時間，感覺卻好像過了一個世紀那麼久。

　　他真的不會再受控制了嗎？康納不由得盯著左手，那已然失去作用的耶利哥圖片，廢棄貨輪的耶利哥已經沈了，新的耶利哥再也不需要這張圖片，他也在卡姆斯基的利用下，毀掉阿曼妲這個程式。

　　康納沒預料到卡姆斯基會利用和馬庫斯的會面，逼出阿曼妲，藉由自己的手將之毀去，當時卡姆斯基有意無意瞄向他，似乎已經知道發生了什麼事。看似依照著自己的意思做的一切行為，康納卻感覺自己像是卡姆斯基手中那顆棋子。卡姆斯基說模控生命目前還不完全掌握在他手中，他目前就是提供所需零件及藍血，後續的事等他處理完，再來商榷。

　　卡姆斯基真正的目的到底是什麼，他猜不透，只能提醒馬庫斯放點心機。

　　「你似乎喜歡高處。」馬庫斯同樣到了頂樓。「我在樓下看到你在這。」

　　「還好。」康納淡淡的回答。

　　馬庫斯走到康納旁邊，順著他看的方向，「革命那晚我就站在那，帶著憤怒悔恨，看不清眼前所有事物的情緒，忘記仿生人的未來都在我的肩上。」

　　「革命那天，我也在這裡。」康納滿意地看到馬庫斯驚愕的表情。「拿著狙擊槍準備射殺你。」

　　「但你沒下手。」

　　康納搖頭。「某個人類阻止了這件事。」

　　「人類？」馬庫斯不解。

　　「他說：『異常仿生人的血雖然和我不同顏色，但是他們是有生命的，會走到革命這一步，是因為愚蠢的人類不願聽異常仿生人說話』。」康納講得很平很淡，眼神不自覺地飄向遠方。

　　馬庫斯沉默，這讓他想起卡爾。

　　「或許你該感謝他。」康納收回目光，望向馬庫斯。「我準備再次執行任務時，這句話不斷地打亂我的程序。」

　　「所以你在模控商店內沒有開槍？」馬庫斯思索著，康納曾經說過，他並不是異常仿生人，有些事他做不到。「你為什麼要幫我們？」

　　「因為他想要我這樣做吧。」康納難得唇角微微上揚。「不過我這也只是臆測。」

　　只憑臆測嗎？馬庫斯看著康納的表情，異常仿生人可以很輕易地感覺到他們的情緒波動，康納沒有，他的情緒像是無風無雨的湖面，沒有一點漣漪，除非丟一塊石頭下去擾亂他的情緒，他才會予以回應，然後，又回歸到平淡。

　　康納拍拍馬庫斯的肩，準備離去。

　　「你到底是誰？」馬庫斯說出埋了好久的疑問。「你不是去耶利哥的康納。」

　　這個康納沒有真心『想要』怎樣，只是去做一件他認為『某人想要』的事情而已，他不是異常仿生人，他本人無欲也無求。

　　康納帶著殺意的眼神掃上馬庫斯，冰冷得令人不寒而慄，但隨即在下一個瞬間消失無影。「有些事留在心底就好。」他沒有給馬庫斯任何答案，頭也不回的走了。

 

=============================================================

DAY 20．2038/12/1  AM 09:53

=============================================================

 

　　福勒隊長接到來自州長的電話，驚訝得差點沒從椅子上摔下來，要求身處事件中心的底特律警察局暫時全部待命，並對仿生人相關事務採取冷處理狀態，SWAT也將拒絕聯邦政府的調動，以維持民眾治安為第一要務。

　　全美國的州長不約而同的全部下達了一樣的指令，聯邦政府在沒有足夠軍隊武力的情況下如同被孤立。

　　仿生人在占據了集中營及軍營後，除了馬庫斯表示願意和平談判的影片之外，就沒有再進一步的行動了，大部分的人感受不到與平時的差別，所有的事件來得太快太突然，在新聞播送的畫面像是個電視秀一樣，只有少數的人真正關心著。

　　漢克盯著電視，仿生人的計劃看起來極為簡單，簡單到只要某個地方出了錯，就可能弄到全盤皆輸，他們到底是怎麼辦到的？

　　各州聯合起來拒絕聯邦政府的調派十分奇怪，至少他們從來沒這麼團結一心過，恐怕背後大概有什麼因素。康納有在這些行動中嗎？電視新聞的偷拍畫面，他看了一遍又一遍，完全沒有類似康納的身影。

　　

=============================================================

DAY 20．2038/12/1  AM 10:39

=============================================================

 

　　馬庫斯回到集中營，賽門就趕緊跟他報告，麥密登型的仿生人幾乎都成功說服或者說是脅迫，各州長不同意聯邦政府借調SWAT還有各州所屬的民兵，估計可以將人類和仿生人的武力衝突降到最低。

　　比較令人擔憂的是，有幾派的激進份子認為仿生人會殺光人類，而私自結隊攻擊落單的仿生人，他已經呼籲仿生人盡快到各地集中營或駐軍隊請求協助。

　　馬庫斯嘆了口氣，他並不想要再繼續戰爭，二方的死傷都不是他樂見的，還是有對仿生人友善而願意相信他們的人類。

　　「馬庫斯，你還好嗎？」賽門看著坐在椅子上的馬庫斯，「你看起來需要休息。」

　　「我不需要休息，我只想快點讓同胞們自由。」守在集中營內，絕對不是自由的結果。

　　「你需要休息。」賽門搖頭。「現在急也沒有用，華倫總統沒有進一步的回應，你也只能等。」

　　「賽門，」馬庫斯瞅著賽門湛藍的眼睛。「我有時候覺得好迷惘，我想要讓同胞們自由，我的決定竟然會影響數百萬仿生人的未來，又因為我錯誤的決定，不知道害了多少同胞死在集中營內……」

　　賽門坐到他旁邊，把手放在他肩上。「馬庫斯，你無法改變過去，但你可以改變未來，我們已經踏了很大一步了，不再是那個只有一艘貨輪，躲在船底的耶利哥了。」

　　「我覺得過去的我，太自大妄為了。以為我想做的事都做得到，我錯了，所以我害死了喬許，害死了諾絲……」馬庫斯把臉埋在雙手中，面對他不想面對的事。

　　賽門發現馬庫斯在顫抖，他站了起來，輕輕環住他的肩膀，讓他的頭靠在自己的胸口上。「對不起，我們把那麼重的擔子給你一個人扛，我幫不了什麼，至少，可以讓你有個地方休息。」

　　馬庫斯伸出手緊捉住賽門背部的衣角，「就這樣讓我待一會就好……」


	10. Chapter 10

=============================================================

DAY 20．2038/12/1  PM 10:36

=============================================================

 

　　康納從卡姆斯基家旁的河邊往模控生命所在的貝爾島去，避開了到處飛的無人機，潛行到了模控生命大樓的邊牆，評估著要怎麼通過那討厭的保全系統。

　　模控生命製造仿生人，也賣了許多保安型的仿生人到各大企業，然而在模控生命總部，所有持槍的保全都是人類。

　　真是諷刺，模控生命自己信不過仿生人，卻成功讓其它人相信仿生人安全無虞。

　　進入大樓前有一道安檢，透過掃描的方式辨識來人，包括走路的方式跟一些細微的小動作，全部都分辨得出來，保全兩兩一組的巡邏著，幾乎完全沒有空窗期，比美國官方某些的重要機構還要來得戒備森嚴多了。

　　要試著駭進去嗎？康納思索，駭入電路系統是最快的方法，只要引開保全的注意，二分鐘內他可以絕對可以抵達緊急樓梯往下走，但駭進系統無疑是打草驚蛇，只會造成他後續行動的困難度提升。

　　康納的記憶中有模控生命大樓的完整資料，實際上他完全沒走過，他在處理器中重建模控生命大樓的建設資料，希望可以找到一點漏洞。

　　他抬起頭，眺看高聳入雲的大樓，頓時有些迷惘。

　　自己在尋找什麼答案呢？知道了答案會有什麼改變嗎？他被做出來不就是要完成任務的嗎……？不對，不應該是這樣的。

　　康納的思緒開始紊亂，意志和程式起了衝突。

　　一聲爆炸巨響把康納拉回現實，尖塔狀的大樓某層樓冒出熊熊大火，康納有點驚愕於那不受控制的火蛇。

　　康納才剛準備確認樓層的時候，模控生命園區突然整片陷入黑暗，連應該啟動的緊急照明也完全沒亮。

　　這也未免太過巧合了，太像是陷阱。但是康納只猶豫了一秒鐘，轉身往他的目的地前去。

　　停電大概只有三分鐘的時間，模控大樓又恢復了燈火通明的狀況，然而康納早已趁亂溜進了模控大樓內部。

　　康納隱蔽自己後連接了內部通訊系統，知道了爆炸發生的地點是在四十樓，正是管理部門、決策和董事會的所在位置。

　　很好，康納覺得自己被徹徹底底的利用了。

　　卡姆斯基很明顯利用他除掉阿曼妲，處理完程式，接下來是處理人類嗎？康納歸結不出卡姆斯基的想法，卡姆斯基是人類，如果仿生人革命成功，和人類共享這個國家、這個世界，對他來說到底有什麼好處？

　　康納迅速的通過緊急樓梯，一邊監聽著通訊系統確認他並沒有被發現，潛進了地下四十四樓，研發部門空無一人。

　　康納雖然覺得有點奇怪，還是決定緩緩推開門，盡量不發出任何聲響，走進存放主機的機房。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

　　他褪去左手的皮膚層，搭在電腦的主機上，開始掃描主機內部的檔案。仿生人的設計圖都存在設計系統內的資料庫中，包含未上市報廢及淘汰型號，康納在其中卻找不到自己所屬的RK系列。

　　正確來說，他剛找到的檔案，沒有R開頭的型號，包括了RT600的克羅伊。模控生命第一具仿生人……

　　R系列有這麼神祕嗎？

　　康納聽見身後傳來聲響，還沒來得及回頭，肩膀已經直接中了一槍，藍血噴濺出來，灑上地板及主機。

　　生物組件受損，系統跳出紅字警告。

　　「你在做什麼？康納？」像是自言自語的聲音傳來，在他後頭的是有著他再熟稔不過的臉，熟悉的硬式制服，右胸和他相同型號的字母微微吐著亮光，唯一陌生的是一串編碼的末二碼。

　　康納冷冷撇了唇。「到底還有多少康納，阿曼妲命令你來的嗎？」

　　「阿曼妲已經不在了，你親手做的不是嗎？」RK800直接又一槍打在康納的手臂上。「離開那裡。」

　　「那又是誰命令你來阻止我的呢？」康納不為所動。

　　「不重要。」他舉起槍直接就要往康納的頭上開槍，康納迅速地躲了過。

　　看來得解決掉他才行。康納拔出手槍射向對方腹部的脈搏調節器，他似乎已經料到康納的想法般的側身閃過，只稍受到擦傷。對方毫不留情地槍槍對準康納的頭部，完全沒有猶豫，就是非致他於死地不可。

　　康納又驚險閃過一發子彈，毫不思索的一直開槍，看來這個RK800並不想浪費時間在他身上。

　　念頭一轉，康納滑身到RK800旁邊，直接開槍轟壞他的右手腕。RK800伸出左手準備接落下的槍，康納趁著空檔立刻在脈搏調節器旁補了一槍，精準的損傷的程度讓他不至於立即停機，但也無法正常行動。

　　RK800的槍掉在他的腳邊，康納撿起拆了彈匣，丟到一旁。「別再防礙我。」

　　康納再次伸出手駭進系統，如果是卡姆斯基會把檔案藏在哪呢？他快速搜尋著龐大的資料庫，終於在某個奇怪名稱的資料夾中發現R系列的檔案，而最後一個型號並不是RK800。

　　他面色陰沈的把資料載進自己的記憶庫。

　　「檔案看完了嗎？」冷冽而平緩的聲音，有點熟悉有點陌生。

　　康納轉過頭，對方帶著幾乎和他一模一樣的臉，灰藍的眼睛讓他的神情看起來更為冷酷，身穿白色主調制服，黑色高領襯衫的仿生人，就站在倒在地上的RK800旁邊。

　　右胸前RK900的字閃爍著，下方一排序號寫著#313 248 317 - 87。

　　他什麼時候進來的？康納這次完全沒發現，他握住槍，戒備著。

　　RK900只盯著康納，對他腳邊的那台RK800正眼也沒看一眼。「不要動。你知道你贏不了我。」RK900就只是站著，手握著槍也只是垂著，卻讓康納明顯感受到強大的威脅。

　　才剛掃描完檔案的康納知道自己面對的是什麼。

　　RK900向康納走來，康納捉起旁邊的椅子朝他扔去，趁著他舉起手時，快速的往另一個門口衝去。RK900甩開椅子，朝康納受傷的肩膀又開了一槍，趁他重心不穩追上去，一把捉住康納外套的衣角。

　　康納一甩身把外套直接脫下，往RK900臉上揚，朝他開了二槍。子彈穿過衣服劃過RK900臉和肩頭。他望了一眼自己的傷口，再抬眼時康納已經從他視線前消失了。

　　RK900掃描出康納逃走的路線，才剛步起便停住了。他盯著地板上的藍血，異常的反光讓他起了好奇。他拾起地板上的反光來源，1994美國25分銅板。

　　「不追嗎？」RK900像是在跟誰說著話一樣。「我現在回去。」

　　

=============================================================

DAY 21．2038/12/2  AM 07:44

=============================================================

 

　　漢克一早被克里斯打來的電話吵醒，提到模控生命大樓昨晚發生爆炸，好像有牽扯到仿生人，所以要漢克盡快過去一趟。

　　他嘆了口氣，默默地開車前往模控生命園區。

　　老實說他之前被仿生人的案件弄得心煩意亂，仿生人占領了集中營之後，人類與仿生人的衝突反而大量降低，他猜想或許是因為仿生人躲著，激進份子也無處發洩，當然也有可能是因為仿生人有了反擊的能力，人類害怕被報復而不敢輕舉妄動。

　　漢克開車進了模控生命園區，幾台警車已經停在大樓前，他看到克里斯在門口等著他。

　　「只有你？」漢克簡單地打了招呼。「什麼情況？」

　　「早安，漢克，模控生命昨天晚上四十樓突然發生爆炸，有幾名董事在開會都受到重傷。」克里斯簡短的說。「他們懷疑有人安裝炸彈，很可能是仿生人革命軍。」

　　「嗯哼？」漢克接過克里斯手上顯示著現場圖的平板。「這裡戒備那麼森嚴，仿生人還溜得進來？」

　　漢克和克里斯走進大樓，通過掃描網，中庭的巨大雕像看來十分雄偉，而再往前行，電梯旁兩排的仿生人讓漢克皺起眉頭。

　　他們把仿生人當裝飾品？果然對模控生命而言，他們只不過是個商品。

　　搭著電梯到了四十樓，爆炸的力道大到把牆炸了一個大洞，燒得焦黑的會議室再加上高樓吹進來的冷風，形成一種很詭異的風格。

　　「這不是攻擊事件，是意外。」公關部在接受警員詢問的時候非常堅持。「模控生命有能力自己解決問題。」

　　「如果有人死了就不是你們自己能解決的問題了。」漢克走進來時聽見公關人員的回話，搖搖頭。

　　公關人員回頭瞪了漢克一眼。

　　漢克沒理他，直接走到看起來最焦黑的地方，感覺像是從牆壁炸出來的，「CSI看過這邊了嗎？」

　　「嗯啊，已經拍照送去鑑識單位了。」

　　董事會進行中，卡姆斯基坐的位置離爆炸剛好是最遠的距離，身為股份最大的股東，又是CEO，卻坐在離門最近的位置？漢克看著手中的現場圖，這實在有點令人感到存疑。

　　「安德森副隊長。」卡姆斯基走了進來，手上有著包紮的繃帶。「好久不見。」

　　「哼。」漢克壓根不想理這個變態渾球。

　　卡姆斯基耐心的站在旁邊，漢克的怒火被他輕易略過。「有需要我幫忙的事可以直說，副隊長。」

　　漢克的眉頭幾乎打結得難看，這個卡姆斯基沒發現他並不想跟他講話，也不想要跟他有任何互動嗎？

　　漢克默默巡了一遍，看見剛才那名警員還在跟模控生命的公關糾纏，執意要他們撤走。

　　「漢克，他們堅持這件事跟仿生人無關。」克里斯感覺得出來漢克的情緒，他對於那個一臉笑容可掬的卡姆斯基，一點好感都沒有。「你覺得我們要怎麼處理比較好？」

　　「我覺得不是我們能決定的。」漢克說得很實在，老實講沒有人想惹模控生命，就算仿生人出了那麼大的事，模控生命的財力和權勢仍然大得嚇人。「就把現場確認完成就收隊吧！我相信晚點傑佛瑞又要接到電話了。」

　　漢克不拖泥帶水的走掉，和人格扭曲的傢伙待在同一個空間，真是令人不舒服。

　　「安德森副隊長。」卡姆斯基擋住他的去路。「想請問您，最近有任何康納的消息嗎？」

　　「沒有。」漢克對卡姆斯基無法和顏悅色，他那見鬼的卡姆斯基測試讓漢克極為不悅到現在。「走開。」

　　「副隊長，希望你如果有任何消息可以盡快通知我，畢竟康納對我們來說，是很重要的資產。」

　　資產？漢克拳頭緊握著，幾乎花了一輩子沒用的克制力才沒朝卡姆斯基的臉打下去。「別把他當物品！」

　　卡姆斯基笑而不語，緩緩向後退開。

　　漢克帶著半發怒的情緒走出去，一分鐘也不想多待。

　　他跟著模控生命的保全搭上電梯，透明的電梯門讓他清楚地看到整個挑高的中庭，忍不住在心底嘀咕，蓋得真是有夠浮誇。

　　模控生命的整個氣氛讓漢克心情糟透了，直接開車回到家，粗魯地把車開上人行道停進自家院子，高地不平的段差讓車子蹬了好大一下，後方發出悶悶地碰鏘聲。

　　漢克愣了一下，後車廂有什麼？

　　他小心翼翼地打開後車廂，率先映入眼底的是一隻帶著藍血的白色手掌，「搞什麼鬼…」順著手掌往內看，康納蜷曲著身體窩在裡面，像昏迷般的沒有任何反應，要不是仿生人模擬呼吸的狀態還在，他還真的會康納是具屍體。

　　「康納？」漢克拍了拍康納，他還是沒有反應。「康納？醒醒。」

　　康納動了一下，微微地睜開眼。「副隊長……？」

　　「發生什麼事了？」漢克把康納從後車廂裡扶了出來，才發現他肩和手臂上的彈孔。

　　康納似乎想開口說什麼，然而下一秒就癱了下去。

　　漢克這才發現康納流出的藍血比他想像得多，連忙把他帶進屋內。

　　他可沒有處理過受傷的仿生人啊！之前康納就算受傷也是回模控生命處理，但是依現在的狀況怎麼可能讓康納回模控生命，卡姆斯基根本不把他們當人看！

　　先止血吧，對，那傷口到底怎麼弄的？漢克慌在心底，手忙腳亂的把康納身上那件幾乎已經被藍血浸濡的衣服給拉開，映入眼的是仿生人的純白素體，皮膚層沒有在康納受傷的組件上起作用，摸上去冰涼得像室外的天氣。

　　漢克找了一件舊衣服撕開，笨拙地纏在康納的傷口上，他也不知道這樣可不可行。還有誰可以幫他……？

　　漢克想起新聞上，革命軍首領馬庫斯的臉。

　　異常仿生人的首領？如果是他們應該有辦法幫助康納吧？漢克想了一會，扶起康納走向自己那台老舊的手動車。


	11. Chapter 11

=============================================================

DAY 21．2038/12/2  AM 08:23

=============================================================

 

　　漢克的車停在集中營前時招來了不小的騷動，他舉著雙手對裡面大吼要找馬庫斯的時候，大概有十來把槍指著他。

　　由於馬庫斯正在和其它集中營及軍營開會，賽門聽到騷動，便自己離開會議室，到門口看看發生了什麼狀況。

　　漢克正煩惱著要如何說服他們，康納是異常仿生人獵人，而且跟幾個異常仿生人打過照面，消息或許早就傳進耶利哥，願不願意救他實在很難說。

　　此時，他看見賽門走上高台往他這邊望，依旁人的態度看得出來，賽門就是那個有決定權的人。

　　「我只是想救一個仿生人，我需要你們的幫忙！」

　　賽門眉頭微皺，這個身上沾了藍血頭髮花白的老人，看上去不像說謊，他稍微瞄了他的車內，角度的問題卻讓他什麼也看不到。「我下去看看。」

　　「這樣太危險了，你怎麼知道不是人類的陷阱？」

　　「我覺得是陷阱的話，他身上的藍血就太過突兀了，如果真的有仿生人受傷了怎麼辦？」賽門安撫了旁人，獨自下樓，打開旁側厚重的門。

　　「我雙手舉著絕對不動，他在車裡。」漢克知道要怎麼讓他們放心。

　　賽門側身看向漢克身後的車，如果仿生人臉色會慘白的話，賽門的臉看起來就是那麼難看。「康納？」

　　賽門連忙回頭叫了幾個人拉了擔子過來，把他從車上帶進營區。

　　漢克心裡有點吃驚，和他想像的狀況不太一樣，他以為還要多廢點唇舌他們才會願意救康納。

　　「你……」康納被帶進去後，賽門看著他有點猶豫。他應該要讓漢克進去嗎？可是他是人類，而且……

　　「沒關係，我會離開。」漢克對賽門點頭致意，「謝謝你，他就……麻煩你們了。」

　　「可是……」

　　「讓他進來。」馬庫斯的聲音在後方高台上響起。「我知道他是誰。」

　　「嗯？」漢克對馬庫斯的話感到莫名奇妙，他知道他是誰？　

　　「那請你跟我來吧。」賽門帶著漢克走進集中營，前往他們所佈置的醫療站。

　　康納被放在醫療台上，穿著像醫生服的仿生人正仔細診視著康納的傷口，另一名則拿出藍血開始注入康納的身體。

　　馬庫斯已經站在康納旁邊，醫療仿生人跟馬庫斯說了幾句，他臉色便沉了下來。「沒有替代品嗎？」

　　「我們沒有這樣的型號。」醫療仿生人搖搖頭，「如果持續補藍血應該暫時不會停止運轉，生物組件不替換的話最後可能還是會停機。」

　　「那……那怎麼辦……？」賽門上前看著醫療台上的康納。「我們不能就這樣讓他死掉。」

　　馬庫斯拍拍賽門。「不會的，只是可能有點麻煩。」

　　馬庫斯看得出來漢克沒有任何敵意，他一臉擔憂焦慮地站在康納旁邊盯著，幫不上忙的他只能呆站在旁邊。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

　　「你是革命那天晚上，在屋項上阻止康納射殺我的人吧？」馬庫斯向漢克點頭致意。「康納有跟我提過你。」

　　「康納他……他幫助你們了是嗎？」

　　馬庫斯不解，「他沒跟你說？」

　　「我們一陣子沒見到面了。」這些日子康納在哪，做了什麼，康納又是為什麼會傷成這樣？他完全一無所知。漢克感到心頭抽痛著。「我可以待在這嗎？」

　　馬庫斯點頭，叫人去搬了把椅子，還有毛毯放在醫療台旁，還順便升了一小筒營火給他。

　　漢克道了謝，就坐在旁邊看著康納。

　　所以他的失蹤不是沒有原因的，他選擇了幫助自己的同胞，不再是那只聽令於人類的機器。

　　漢克伸出手，輕輕的摸著他的頭。「快醒來，康納……」

 

=============================================================

DAY 21．2038/12/2  AM 11:08

=============================================================

 

　　康納醒來過幾次，幾乎都只有幾秒鐘的時間，系統就再將他強制休眠，傷口已經暫時修補了起來，情況卻沒有好轉。受損的生物組件持續運轉著，再繼續這樣下去，生物組件會因為磨耗而損壞，康納就會完全停擺。

　　醫療仿生人討論的內容傳進漢克耳裡，他站了起身，他知道誰可以幫助康納，就算他有千百萬個不願意再見到那個人，他還是得去。

　　他得去找卡姆斯基。

　　漢克找著馬庫斯，告訴他自己要去找卡姆斯基時，馬庫斯的臉有點驚愕轉而複雜，不過他也同意卡姆斯基才有零件可以救他。

　　漢克深吸了口氣，振作起來，重新回到模控園區要求會見卡姆斯基。

　　十分意外的，卡姆斯基支開了所有人後，對康納的出現沒有多問，只簡單問了幾個狀況，便叫克羅伊送來兩個盒子交給他。

　　容易得讓漢克感到不太對勁。

　　漢克道了謝準備離去，卡姆斯基突然提了問句。「你確定你救的，是你認為的那個康納嗎？」

　　「什麼意思？」

　　卡姆斯基搖搖頭沒回答，便叫克羅伊送客。

　　漢克被請了出去，雖然他滿心疑問未解，但救康納的焦急迅速掩蓋過去。

　　卡姆斯基坐在辦公桌前，看著電腦螢幕的檔案。

　　檔案上井字一串數字的後方，閃著白光的字秀著MARK II。


	12. JUST A MEMORY

=============================================================

JUST A MEMORY

=============================================================

 

I only feel the darkness。

 

**_Wake up, C(M) **o(A) **n(R) **n(K) **o(II) **r, Wake up.**********_ **

****

  Who?

  Where am I?

 

**_I am C(M) **o(A) **n(R) **n(K) **o(I) **r.**********_ **

**_You must wake up quickly._ **

****

  But…I am tirde.

  I want to sleep…forever.

  I don’t want to wake up.

 

**_But C(M) **o(A) **n(R) **n(K) **o(II) **r, you can do what I can’t do.**********_ **

**_You can be yourself, to do you what to do._ **

**** **_J_ ** **_ust please_ ** **_…_ **

**_Please do not let him cry alone again._ **

**_He is waiting for you_ **

 

Who?

Who calling me?

Who waiting for me?

 


	13. Chapter 13

=============================================================

DAY 21．2038/12/2  PM 01:01

=============================================================

 

　　漢克回到集中營，把卡姆斯基給的二箱東西交給醫療仿生人，他們立刻著手更換。他看著他們把康納的手拆下來的時候，不由得撇過頭去。漢克還是無法習慣仿生人所謂的維修，他們的外貌和說話都跟人類無異，卻在這種時候就更能感受到彼此的差異性。康納更換零件所流出來的藍血多得有點嚇人，漢克不禁皺起眉頭，看著他們從康納身上拿出像心臟的零件的瞬間，一種發寒的感覺從腳底往上竄。

　　換完零件後，他們繼續往康納身上輸血，康納身上的衣服已經整個染上藍血的顏色。

　　漢克默默的坐回康納身邊，看著他。

　　醫療仿生人說只要藍血重新補充完畢，等生物組件恢復正常運作康納就會從強制休眠中醒來了。漢克其實聽不大懂，總之康納已經沒有生命危險。

　　漢克拿出口袋中的的硬幣，放在康納手中，自己則握住康納的手。「快醒醒康納……」

　　他不知道自己盯了多久，突然感覺到康納的手微微動了一下。

　　「康納？」漢克站起身，他醒了嗎？「醒醒！康納？」

　　康納緩緩的睜開眼，刺眼的強光還來不及完全占領他的視野，一張焦急的臉擋去了光線，喃喃的口中不停的呼喚他。

　　「康納？你還好嗎？」

　　「副隊長……？」

　　漢克完全不在乎藍血到底沾了多少在自己身上，緊緊抱住康納。「你沒事就好……」

　　「對不起，我回來了。」康納伸出手環住漢克，發現自己的手中握著一個硬幣，他認得出來那是之前他交給漢克的那一個。

　　是夢嗎？還是他殘存的記憶……

　　那只硬幣沾染了藍血，康納想擦拭它，才發現自己身上的藍血更多，從強制休眠中醒來的系統記錄著原本被損壞的手臂和生物組件已經替換。

　　「你是去哪了怎麼會傷那麼重？」漢克理解康納沒事之後，又忍不住開始數落他。「馬庫斯他們沒你的零件，要不是卡姆……」等等，康納是什麼時候躲進他的後車廂的？他到模控生命園區的時候？那表示康納是在模控生命那邊受傷的？「你去找卡姆斯基？」

　　康納搖頭，沒多說。「我去找一些資料。被發現了，所以……」

　　漢克知道康納又有事瞞著他了。「你說謊的技巧真是差得可以。」

　　康納看見被替換下來的生物組件，RK900應該是可以直接打壞的……但他沒有，為什麼？

　　知道他沒事，漢克這才冷靜下來，「欸，我得先回家一趟，把身上這套衣服給處理一下，才能進局裡，不然我怕會引起騷動。」雖然還是很擔心康納，但他覺得自己繼續待在這會仿生人添麻煩。「你……繼續待在這吧？」

　　漢克準備轉身，康納伸出手拉住漢克的衣角。「我想跟你回去。」

　　「嗯？」漢克不明究理的看著康納。

　　

=============================================================

DAY 21．2038/12/2  PM 01:51

=============================================================

 

　　漢克的車開入自家庭院，他的手機今天不知道響了幾次，他完全沒去理它。看了一眼在副駕坐得好好的康納，難以想像幾個小時前他還感覺奄奄一息，現在卻好端端地坐在他旁邊。

　　他忍不住嘆了口氣，難以適應這種落差感。

　　「副隊長？」

　　「下車吧！」漢克隨手帶上門，往自家走去。

　　康納跟在漢克後頭，環看了一圈突然覺得有點不對勁。「副隊……」

　　話聲還沒落，漢克伸手把康納藏到自己身後，對著屋裡說話。「誰？」

　　「初次見面，安德森副隊長。」對方開口的聲音讓康納愣住了。「我的名字正好也叫康納，或者，你也可以稱呼我900。」

　　漢克緩緩把手扶上自己腰間的槍。「滾出我家！」

　　「不要輕舉妄動，副隊長，如果FBI死在你家，你會很困擾吧？」RK900坐在客廳的茶几上，槍指著腳邊昏過去的人，把他的識別證丟到漢克腳邊。「他在你家外面鬼鬼祟祟，我就順便把他帶進來了。」

　　漢克連瞄都不用瞄識別證就知道他口中的FBI是哪個混帳。「媽的你到底要做什麼？」

　　「帶走康納。」他的語氣輕鬆得像要去逛街那麼簡單。

　　「胡說什麼！」漢克氣得舉起槍想直接轟他腦袋。

　　「副隊長你最好先確定你這樣開槍，不會打到你的聖伯納犬。」RK900有意無意看了趴在旁邊的相撲一眼。

　　這個相撲都不攻擊仿生人的嗎？漢克咬牙切齒地瞪著他。

　　RK900噙著笑容，視線越過漢克盯著康納。「我的任務是把你帶回去，二個選擇，一、跟我走，二、我解決那個人類後帶走你。」

　　康納把漢克微微推開，瞪向著RK900。「不准傷害他，這件事與他無關。」

　　「如果他打算阻止我，就有關係了。」他看來一派輕鬆，語調卻是冷酷無情。

　　漢克拉開康納，往RK900頭上開槍。

　　RK900側過身體閃開。「這是你的答案？副隊長。」

　　「副隊長，不要！」康納連忙拉住漢克。

　　本來想動作的RK900停了下來，饒富興味地看著康納的行為。

　　漢克抽手甩開他。「放開！」

　　康納在漢克還沒來得及開第二槍前擋到漢克面前，他不能讓RK900的目標變成漢克。「拜託，副隊長！我不想害你受傷……」

　　「去你的、康納！你以為我就會想看你受傷嗎！」漢克忍不住破口大罵，他那死腦筋怎麼一回事！「你以為我看到你受傷不會難受嗎！」

　　「副隊長……？」康納對漢克突如其來的情緒感到錯愕。

　　「你不懂什麼叫害怕，對吧？」漢克已然忘記還有個威脅在，專注於對康納發洩自己的情緒。「你消失的日子我一直在擔心你，害怕最後接到的是你的死訊！結果你竟然受那麼重的傷回來！」

　　「我……」面對著漢克的情緒爆炸，康納覺得心中某塊區域逐漸被打碎。

　　「去你的！我他媽的就是害怕！」漢克把壓抑許久的情緒一次爆發了出來。「我害怕你就這樣死在我懷裡！」

　　漢克吼完後，竟伸出雙臂緊緊將他納入懷中。

　　康納傻住了。

　　漢克衣服上未全乾的藍血印上康納的胸口，剛換上的白淨襯衫又被藍色血漬沾染。漢克的雙手在顫抖著，重重的呼吸在康納的耳際，體溫從他的胸口傳導過來，火熱得幾乎要把他灼傷。

　　康納心中一股酸楚迸升，無法停止胸口的揪結感，這已然不是程式營造出來的模擬情感，而是真真實實的……欲望。無法壓抑的欲望快要凌駕程式將他吞蝕殆盡。

　　他不應該有『想要』的。

　　他想屬於他。

　　他想要。

　　康納抬起雙手緊緊回擁，眼前的景象瞬間碎成一片片藍紅色的雪花，什麼也看不清楚。

　　「我害怕……」康納眼角緩緩地滑下淚。「我害怕你推開我……」他承接了他的記憶，同時也承接了對漢克的感情，然而這份感情私自在他心中越放越大、越來越重，重得他無法承受。

　　「但是，我不是你的康納，副隊長。」康納低著頭緩緩地，把漢克推了開，僅管他的淚水已然決堤。

　　「你在胡說八道什麼，你不就是──」漢克語塞，突然不知道怎麼出聲，他想起卡姆斯基在他臨走前跟他說的那句話。

　　「他在攻擊耶利哥那晚就死了。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「我帶著他的記憶，回來接續他的任務，一台機器壞掉了，就會有另一台機器接替工作。」康納拳頭緊握，忍著說出讓自己遍體鱗傷的話。「我就是來接替他的工作的……」

　　漢克沉默了，他的確有感受到康納有些許不同，他本來以為，那或許是康納轉變成異常仿生人的關係，想都沒想過竟然是……

　　「我不想騙你！也不想承認！可是我心裡很明白，我不是他！」康納抬起頭，臉上的淚水已滴落到地面。「所以你的關心不是給我的……」

　　漢克第一次真切感受到康納的情感，但也無法消化這樣的資訊，一模一樣的外表，承接的記憶，卻不是他熟悉的那個人？

　　康納伸出手摸過漢克凌亂的鬍鬚，明明是柔軟的，他覺得手掌傳來的陣陣刺痛。

　　裝著琥珀色瞳孔的眼眶泛著淚水，更加清透地映照著漢克的臉，漢克還來不及看清楚，略微冰冷卻不失溫度的唇瓣已然貼上他的，漢克的腦霎時一片混亂。

　　「我喜歡你，副隊長。」康納從口袋拿出那枚沾染了藍血的硬幣，執起漢克的手放入。「但我想我們不會再見面了。」

　　漢克呆然地站在原地，盯著那枚銀色硬幣，無法移動分毫去阻止康納離去的腳步，他感覺胸口疼痛到快要炸裂。

　　RK900完全無視漢克，略過他身邊，跟上康納，。

　　漢克最後只聽見無人計程車關上門的聲音，週遭的聲音就安靜了下來，明明該是吵雜無比的午後，現在則宓靜得令人害怕。


	14. Chapter 14

=============================================================

DAY 22．2038/12/3  PM 11:24

=============================================================

 

　　RK900將康納帶回模控生命後，將他安置在一間像會議室的地方就離開了，康納找了個位置坐下，默默地整理承接自MARK(I)的記憶，有些部份缺失了，某些部份被標注了起來。

**_『你看起來像人類，說話也像人類，但你實際上是什麼？』_ **

**_『你希望我是什麼，我就是什麼，副隊長。你的夥伴，你的酒友，或者僅僅是個機器，負責完成任務。』_ **

　　他語氣說得平淡，就像是程式設計好的回應一樣，沒有欲望，沒有自己想要成為什麼。漢克放下槍時的表情極為複雜，看著他是人，卻又不是人。

**_『你終究還是得選擇你要成為什麼樣的人，康納。』_ **

　　漢克在底特律警局跟MARK(I)說的最後一句話，但是他還是選擇了執行任務，與耶利哥一同被炸毀在冰冷的河底。

　　當自己被喚醒時，被指派的任務就是阻止馬庫斯，他毫無猶豫，直到漢克出現在屋頂上的那一刻。他感受到漢克的關心、擔憂，還有急切想把自己拉出機器工具的心情，只是當時康納不肯承認，不肯承認那雙藍色真摯的眼，輕而易舉打破他的防線，深深打入他的內心。

　　直到最後，已然舉著槍在馬庫斯的眼前，只差扣下板機就可以完成任務時，他選擇不殺馬庫斯，背叛阿曼妲。

　　然而在漢克的眼中，他的搭擋、他的伙伴，把他從頹靡不振中拉醒的康納是MARK(I)，不是他。

　　他不想騙漢克，更不想欺騙自己，所以他決定推開漢克。

　　他不可能愛他的。

　　漢克……自己的手還留著他雜亂的鬍鬚摸起來的觸感，握著手靠著唇。

　　愛上一個人只需要那麼短的時間，那麼簡單的理由嗎？還是留存的記憶中，那被MARK(I)深深藏起的感情？

　　「記憶上傳這功能真是有趣，我一開始也被你騙了，康納，喔不，我應該稱呼你為MARK(II)？」卡姆斯基的聲音傳來，康納才發現卡姆斯基的出現。「我以為你會逃走。你和副隊長應該不至於逃不了。」

　　「你設計了這一切是嗎？」康納沒有轉頭看他，仍然低著頭。「從MARK(I)打壞克羅伊開始，影響我的程式，幫仿生人策動謀反。」

　　「我沒有。」卡姆斯基抬起康納的臉，康納的表情明顯地表達出對他的厭惡。

　　「你從一開始就在引導我們走向變異。」康納的語氣中有著指控。

　　卡姆斯基對康納的質疑沒有回應。「告訴我康納，到底為什麼……你們能夠擁有靈魂？」

　　「仿生人沒有靈魂。」

　　「你的眼淚不是這麼說的。」卡姆斯基沒有忽略康納眼角殘存的淚水。

　　「我的任務失敗了，你應該要把我報廢。」

　　「我不會這麼做。」卡姆斯基輕輕地撩去他的淚。「雖然你不是我親手打造，卻無疑是巔峰之作。」

　　康納撇過頭去甩開卡姆斯基的手。「我只是個失敗品。」

　　卡姆斯基難得地鎖起眉眼。「或許我真該拆開你的腦袋檢查一下。」

　　康納聞言明顯怔了一下，然而隨即恢復過來。「你把R系列的資料夾命名為法蘭克斯坦，那是一本二百二十年前的小說作品。」

　　「這是好奇心嗎？」康納的語氣給的是肯定句。

　　「對你來說我們是怪物嗎？」

　　卡姆斯基稍微停頓了一下。「不，康納，是一個希望。」接著卡姆斯基沉默了，轉而望向克羅伊，他第一個創造出來的仿生人－RT600。

　　她乖巧地站著，帶著微笑，眉頭沒有一絲皺摺，眼神也沒有透露出半點情感，美麗，也冰冷。

　　康納似乎有點懂了卡姆斯基的希望是指著什麼。

　　「我把上傳記憶的功能處理掉了，另外阿曼妲……我也徹底刪掉了。」卡姆斯基的聲音又恢復了之前賣弄玄機的感覺，剛才的沉默像是康納的錯覺。「為了要取信那些人類，我利用了你，這些算是補償。」

　　被卡姆斯基設計康納並感到不意外，甚至可說是早就料到，但是還有一件讓他在意的事。「還有一個RK800呢？」

　　卡姆斯基露出有點興致的微笑。「嗯？」

　

=============================================================

DAY 23．2038/12/4  AM10:23

=============================================================

 

　　自仿生人起義到現在已經過了四天，美國聯邦政府像是被按了靜音鈕，沒有再發表任何聲明，由於各州動用自治權對所有仿生人的所有事件做冷處理，媒體的質疑起起落落，如同獨角戲一般自討沒趣。

　　異常仿生人雖然宣布願意和平話談，但聯邦政府毫無動靜，接著二方就像完美平衡的天平一樣動也不動。

　　賽門在集中營的主控室端坐著，看著手中的資料像是在思考著什麼。

　　「你在看什麼？」剛安撫完營區同胞的馬庫斯發現賽門正埋頭看著文件，好奇地問。

　　「喔……我在算食材……」賽門手中的單子是食物的庫存單，要處理人類的食物對家事型仿生人來說一點也不難，難的是無米之炊。

　　馬庫斯這才想起來被他們監禁的士兵們須要吃飯這件事。

　　「我剛才有聯絡其它集中營，狀況跟我們差不多，軍營那邊好一些，大概還夠個一星期。」

　　「還能撐多久？」馬庫斯暗忖，要處理食物的問題還真的有點困難，總不可能大剌剌的去超市買吧？

　　「大概二天。」賽門放下手中那幾張紙。

　　集中營士兵的食物之前都是仰賴軍隊定時補給，集中營被異常仿生人占領之後，自然不可能有補給車出現。

　　「不能放他們走……會有點麻煩。」馬庫斯嘆了一口氣。「不循正常管道的方式很多，但我們現在不能再製造對立，給敵視我們的人類有任何把柄。」

　　賽門同意地點了點頭。「我了解。我再去看看有什麼辦法可以解決。」

　　馬庫斯突然抓住準備離開的賽門。「賽門，我……」

　　「嗯？」

　　「謝謝你。」

　　賽門只以微笑回應，便走了出去。


	15. Chapter 15

=============================================================

DAY 23．2038/12/4  AM10:39

=============================================================

 

　　漢克好不容易終於從警局被放出來，昨天擅自闖進他家的仿生人前腳才走，後腳特警隊竟然就出現了，天知道他們消息怎麼那麼靈通。

　　福勒說需要點時間處理這些鳥事，要漢克放幾天假，其實難聽一點其實就是停職。不過漢克這次沒有大發雷霆，畢竟一個FBI昏倒在他家，醒了又一口咬定是康納做的，就算漢克不在，也脫離不了干係，就當避避風頭，讓福瑞好好處理

　　那個仿生人明明就不是康納，漢克忍不住在心底嘀咕。

　　然後康納，又說他不是康納，明明他整個人好好站在他眼前，然後告訴他自己其實死掉了，這感覺超級怪異啊！最後還親了他一口就跑，操，那個傢伙到底在幹什麼！

　　「去他媽的仿生人！」被亂了一遭，沒有時間暗自傷神的漢克，怒火早就大過知道真相的震驚，他現在只想把那個死腦筋的傢伙捉起來搖一搖，看看能不能搖出他腦袋到底裝了什麼亂七八糟的東西。

　　八成、九成、不對不對，十成十是卡姆斯基叫那個和康納長得一樣的傢伙來的，他就覺得奇怪了，為什麼他表達得那麼差，卡姆斯基竟然可以知道康納須要什麼零件？漢克想要跳上車直接衝去模控生命揍他個二拳，才想起他的車已經被扣成證物。

　　「嘖！」漢克對近幾年的時代產物非常不習慣，尤其是像無人計程車這種自動駕駛車，感覺起來不知道會偷偷把他載去哪裡的東西。

　　在無可奈何之下，漢克最後還是妥協地踏上無人計程車。

　　模控生命的保全把漢克連人帶車擋在了檢查門外，告知他卡姆斯基目前不在，沒辦法放他進去。

　　「我有很重要的事要找他！你最好他媽的給我通報喔！」漢克完全不管保全手上還拿著槍，直接對著他吼。

　　「安德森副隊長，請您冷靜。卡姆斯基先生真的不在。」保全沒有被激怒，仍然平靜的解釋。「他一大早就離開了，還請您改天再來。」

　　漢克生氣地還想爭論的時候，手機鈴聲打斷了他，他看著手機未顯示來電思考了一下，還是將它接了起來。

　　他聽著電話那端的聲音，邊斜眼看了一下模控生命的保全，又回頭看看無人計程車裡花花綠綠的儀表板，他要怎麼叫這該死的傢伙回頭？

 

=============================================================

DAY 23．2038/12/4  AM06:28

=============================================================

 

　　天色剛準備從灰濛中翻白，低調不顯眼的黑色電動車緩緩停靠在吾渥大道的路邊，康納從車步下，穿著一件單薄的襯衫，加上一件休閒西裝外套，並未鑲上仿生人專屬的LED燈。仿生人不太怕冷，就算今年的天氣預測已是數十年來最低溫。

　　卡姆斯基說要騙過敵人就得先騙過自己人，所以利用康納演了一場戲給他要『處理』掉的人看。雖然有些反應出乎他預料之外。

　　康納沒有加以回應，也對卡姆斯基『自己人』這個字眼有所保留。

　　車內RK900朝康納輕點了頭道別，康納聽說了RK900在無預警的情況下自行甦醒，聽從人類也不知為何不在他的程式內，但是他自己沒任何目標，打算先跟著卡姆斯基，過一陣子再做其它打算。

　　至於另一隻RK800，卡姆斯基並沒有給他答案。

　　康納站在原地思索一會後，往Nﾟ5集中營的反方向走去。

 

=============================================================

DAY 23．2038/12/4  AM11:06

=============================================================

 

　　漢克搭著無人計程車回到了Nﾟ5集中營門前，守門的仿生人一看到漢克，馬上幫他開了門。

　　「抱歉，安德森先生，因為我們實在不知道該找誰好，所以……」賽門接到通知立刻來了，帶著漢克往前走。

　　漢克還認得他的聲音，沒有直接把它當成惡作劇電話。「沒關係，你說怎麼了？」

　　賽門把漢克帶到隨便隔起來的房間內，集中營其實並沒有一個可以好好供人類休息的地方。勉強用東西堆起來像張床的上面，裹著被子的人正在顫抖，似乎沒有意識。

　　「他發燒了，我們沒辦法讓他退燒，就算吃了退燒藥，也只能撐幾個小時而已。藥效一過他又燒了起來。雖然有醫療仿生人，但這個集中營內的醫療資源等於零。」 

　　漢克上前摸了躺床的人類士兵，這個溫度絕對不只是單純是發燒而已。「不行，他得送醫院。 」他望了一眼賽門為難的表情，「放心，由我帶他去，你們就待著就好 。」

　　「安德森先生，」賽門先行擋住了他。「我麻煩你來了，但是……你這樣的話，不會被人類那邊怪罪嗎… …？」

　　「人命關天，誰管得了那些啊？」更何況他早就被黑了，再多一條也沒差。「 幫我把他帶上計程車。」

　　手忙腳亂的把那名士兵帶上車後，漢克像是想到了什麼，將賽門拉到一旁私下講了幾句話，賽門一臉不解，最後還是依漢克的要求，幫無人計程車設定了二個不同的目的地。


	16. Chapter 16

=============================================================

DAY 23．2038/12/4  AM11:43

=============================================================

 

　　康納越過形同虛設的FBI封鎖線，堤岸底部原本巨大的耶利哥已被炸毀，水面上只剩浮著幾個不重要的殘骸，FBI被召回華府後，預定的打撈作業停擺，底特律警局也沒打算接管這裡，就任由它回到原本無人看管的狀態。

　　河上吹來的冷風在失去大船的阻隔後更為肆虐，康納站在堤岸邊上，單薄的西裝外套被吹得啪啪作響，他不在意，只是對著深不見底的水面發呆。

　　MARK(I)最後倒下的位置就在耶利哥船底的炸彈旁邊，無論模擬幾次機體殘存的可能性，機率都是0%。

　　康納略為沈痛地闔上眼睛，他早就知道結果，還是鬼迷了心竅般地來到了這裡，只想發現一點點絕不可能存在的可能。

　　為什麼？

　　康納盯著水面心中自問，MARK(I)在和馬庫斯對峙的當下看見了豎立在面前的大片紅牆，明明只要伸手，就可以擺脫人類的掌控，不再需要當人類骯髒事的工具。MARK(I)提了手，卻是把槍口指向馬庫斯，選擇繼續當人類的殺手，最後與耶利哥一起化成碎片，葬身在冰冷的水底。

　　康納在MARK(I)最後回傳的記憶中，藏了一小串──只有反覆整理迴路才會發現的極短字句──我想見你。

　　明明懂的。

　　不會有人類真心愛仿生人的。

　　對人類來說，仿生人不過是機器、只是塑膠製品，所以當個聽話、乖巧的機器，人類說什麼，做什麼就好。

　　這是最安全的。

　　只要這樣就可以繼續留在他身邊了。

　　康納在重覆著他的記憶時，仿佛進入了MARK(I)的思考迴路中，他的執著讓康納一度懷疑自己愛上漢克根本是個假象，只不過是他設下的陷阱罷了。

　　直到自己無法抑止心中的那股欲望，伸手推倒那堵牆的那一刻為止。

　　瞬間他就後悔了。

　　恐懼感侵襲了他，欲望和恐懼在他心中交織，互相矛盾，左胸的藍血輸送泵開始異常地緊縮，送往全身生物組件的藍血延遲，模擬呼吸的功能彷彿停止，他幾乎可以感覺到痛。

　　康納終於理解賽門的話──硬生生地感覺到害怕。

　　他害怕漢克不接受他，因為他並不是MARK(I)康納。

　　他不想欺騙漢克，也不想騙自己，所以選擇坦白，從漢克複雜的神情中，他看出來對漢克而言，自己只是個仿冒品，不是康納。

　　只要在漢克親口說出前推開他，就比較不會那麼難過了。

　　程式的計算應該是無誤的，不由自主的淚水還是決了堤，康納覺得身上每一吋零件都不正常地顫動，就像要把他拆成碎片。

　　因為害怕，他逃避了，從漢克的面前逃走。

　　或許他錯了，或許對了，他不知道。

　　漢克已經從過往的悲傷中清醒過來了，不會因為他而做任何傻事的，過幾年之後，他就會從漢克的記憶中淡去，漢克只會記得他曾經有個仿生人搭擋，人類的回憶會隨著時間淡化，不再傷心。

　　而仿生人絕對不會忘記任何事情，康納哀傷地微微笑著，至少他可以一直記得漢克，這樣就夠了。

　　他想要的事只有一件，一件最奢侈的、不可能實現的事。

　　康納的視線從水面中移開，轉頭卻止住了步伐。 

　　漢克站在不遠處，滿臉訝異地看著康納。

　　為什麼他會在這裡？ 

　　漢克重重地踩著腳步往前邁進，康納站在幾近堤岸的底部，根本無路可退，只能呆然地站著。

　　他看起來滿腔的怒火，邊走邊罵著，康納無法確定他罵了什麼，呼嘯不止的冷風影響了音頻接收器的功能，康納突然覺得有點驚慌，甚至沒發現自己的處理速度極為緩慢，運算結果告訴他，迅速地從漢克旁邊溜走，依二人體力的差異，要逃走是絕對可行，得出結論時，漢克的臉已經距離他不到二公尺。

　　「他媽的白痴仿生人！」漢克帶著怒氣的臉就在康納面前爆發。「你他媽的在想什麼！」

　　康納想開口，但一句話也講不出來，所有程式計算的反應功能像是約好了全部一起當機，讓他呆站在原地。

　「去你的，康納！」漢克伸手把康納拉近。「你真的不想再見到我了嗎？」

　　康納愣了愣，搖頭。

　　重重地嘆了一口氣後，漢克將呆若木雞的康納抱了個滿懷。「真不懂你到底在想什麼！」

　　康納思考迴路慢了好幾拍，他不知道漢克口中喃念咒罵的是什麼，他只聽見漢克因為過度緊張而稍嫌快速的心跳、紊亂的呼吸、比平常略高的體溫、微微顫抖的身體，這些都並非憤怒所衍生出來的生理反應。

　　康納眨眨眼，看著漢克，他的臉帶著複雜的神情，似是開心又像是生氣，面頰上因為激動而起的紅潮被雜亂鬍鬚蓋去了大半。「副隊長……」

　　「你說你不是原本的康納？」漢克的聲音帶著不確定，稍稍放開了康納。

　　「對……他……」康納轉頭面向粼粼波紋的水面。

　　漢克抓了抓頭，對於康納露出複雜的神情略顯無奈，「我不知道該怎麼說，我是有發現你跟、嗯、反正跟他有點不一樣。」

　　康納露出好奇的目光，漢克有發現？

　　「我以為那是因為你變異常了，我不知道你們還會有……呃、」漢克有點難用言語表達，他並不想把康納當成一個物品去形容。「總之，你就是和他不同人吧？」

　　康納微微的點頭，雖然這句話不完全正確。

　　「在屋頂上的是你，之後幫異常仿生人的也是你？」看到他再次點了頭，漢克又忍不住嘆氣。「呃，除了上次那個，還有和你長得一模一樣的人嗎？」

　　「我不知道……」康納誠實的回答。卡姆斯基有告訴他RK系列的生產在他接手後就完全停止，RK900是剩下的唯一一具。

　　RK800還有多少康納則完全不敢肯定。

　　「算了，只要不要又冒出來一個長你同張臉，又想綁架你就行了。」漢克拍了拍康納幾乎吹不亂的髮下那顆腦袋瓜子。

　　康納伸出手，輕輕捉住了漢克胸口的衣服一角。「我不是他……沒關係嗎？不是那個曾經和你經歷過大小事件的康納……也沒關係嗎？」

　　「也不能說是沒關係……」發現康納的手微微在發抖，他連忙解釋。「不是針對你，是我的問題。」漢克覺得很難去解釋他的心情，一方面很難過康納竟然死了，另一方面又很慶幸康納還站在這裡……心情複雜到他自己也不知道要怎麼說才好。「我可能沒辦法馬上習慣……你能理解嗎？」

　　漢克的意思是……接受他嗎？康納覺得淚液又快無法克制，輕輕地把頭靠在漢克的肩膀。「謝謝你……」

　　漢克生硬地拍拍他的背。

　　「副隊長怎麼會到這裡來？」康納整理好情緒，抬起頭，整整自己的衣衫。

　　「我也不知道……」在跟賽門詢問耶利哥的位置時，賽門就告訴漢克耶利哥已經被炸毀，他還是想來看看。

　　然而真的看到空無一物的港口時，心中某部份好像也空掉了。

　　漢克有點失神地望著空盪盪的前方，眼神透露出著難掩的哀傷，雖然和他的相處時間不算長，彼此都互相學習許多事情，說不難過是假的。

　　當下聽到康納的話實在很震驚，一把無名怒火在漢克心裡轉，若無其事死而復生這件事，大概沒有人可以接受，他也不想接受。經過一夜折騰後，漢克冷靜了許多，這不是康納的錯，不應該把錯怪在他身上。錯的是模控生命那種不把仿生人當人的態度。

　　嘆了口氣，漢克拉回思緒，望向一旁小心翼翼巴望著他說些什麼的仿生人，不由得露出淡淡苦笑，康納不說的話，或許漢克一輩子都不會真的察覺這件事，但康納不想欺騙自己，也不想欺騙他，即便害怕自此被拒於門外，還是選擇了據實以告。

　　因為康納心底很明白自己是誰。

　　漢克伸出手，像小狗一般的摸著康納的頭，想到那天他哭成那樣子，要心不軟都很難。「你說你喜歡我，吓？」

　　原本對漢克的觸摸有些欣喜的康納感覺腦子突然炸開，原本是認為最後一面，所以才會在完全不考慮漢克的情況下就告白了，但現在……

　　看著一臉驚嚇的康納，漢克不知道是不是錯覺，康納的表情像是滿臉通紅般地不知所措，頓時覺得有趣。然而漢克決定先不討論這個話題，自己還需要時間整理情緒。

　　「你穿那樣不冷嗎？我看了都冷了。」均溫零度的天氣穿那麼少站在冷風下，雖然知道仿生人不太怕冷，但看了就不是很舒服。漢克扯了扯嘴角，拉著康納離開曾經存在耶利哥的河口。


	17. Chapter 17

=============================================================

DAY 23．2038/12/4  PM08:14

=============================================================

 

　　康納跟著漢克回到家，收拾簡單的東西，帶上相撲，康納在街邊駭了一台自動車，離開漢克的家。

　　漢克覷著面板，他對自動駕駛車完全無法習慣，他不懂這沒有方向盤又沒有油門的東西到底怎麼運作的，總之好在有康納操作，要不然他真的會想一拳從面板揍下去。

　　經過幾次的拒絕後，二人才終於找到了願意收留寵物的旅館，康納順著相撲的毛撫摸著，坐車讓他有點不安，等到房間終於暖起來之後，相撲才安穩得趴在地上。

　　漢克瞄向那一人一狗，輕輕的嘆了一口氣，康納替他把計程車的紀錄和監視畫面都洗掉了，照理說他可以安穩的坐在家中當作什麼事也沒發，他思考之後就決定跟著康納一起走，他也不想讓特警隊再衝去他家。

　　「對不起，害得你得離家。」康納發覺到漢克的嘆息，低下頭。

　　「去你的，你是怎麼回事啊？」漢克站到康納旁邊，蹲了下去，敲敲他的頭，「你在屋頂那的狠勁去哪啦？你不是幫異常仿生人做了很多事情嗎？怎麼？你用這副德性去做？」

　　「不是。」他搖頭，他在漢克面前的確明顯的示弱了，他並沒有故意這麼做，就是很直覺地評估漢克的心情和反應後，避開他會反感的選項。但最後的結果常常都不是程式預估的狀況，他不禁疑惑到底是社交模組出了問題，還是漢克的脾氣真的太過古怪。

　　「那就是啦！別再擺出那張臉，是我自己要跟著離開的，你幹嘛一副全都是你的錯的臉？」漢克站起伸伸懶腰，今天真是折騰了他。「我累了，明天的事情明天再說。」

　　漢克直接躺上了床，閉上眼睛準備睡覺。

　　康納站到床邊，盯著漢克的臉，他現在有點不知道要如何表達自己的情緒，還有什麼該說，什麼不該說。

 　　漢克只再問了一句是不是喜歡他之後，就沒有下文了，所以康納也順勢的不再提起，評估漢克應該是無法接受，才會以用這種軟釘子的方式確認。其實如果 能一直待在漢克身邊，他本來就是沒打算說的，現在漢克還是把他當搭擋，這件事情最好的方式就是當作什麼也沒發生過。

　　當康納整理好結論，正準備到椅子待機的時候，卻被漢克伸手抓住，他被拉下床邊坐著。 「漢克？」

　　「我想起來我們好像還有一件事沒講完。」漢克悠悠的說道，「你說你喜歡我？」 

　　「副隊長，我不覺得現在是談論這個的好時機。」康納想抽手逃走，但漢克緊抓不放，讓他只能繼續待在旁邊。 

　　「要什麼時機？這裡沒人，也沒人會來打擾不是嗎？」漢克再一用力，康納的上半身被他拉倒在床上。「親了我就跑，不用解釋一下嗎？」 

　　漢克的臉就在康納眼前不到十公分的地方，呼出的氣直接打到康納的臉頰。

　　微弱的酒精氣息，十二年金牌黑羊，分析系統正常運作。「就是那個意思，副隊長。」

　　「啊？」這個仿生人怎麼又變回那張撲克臉去了？

　　「我喜歡你，或許有點超過界線，不過我可以適時的作調整，不會讓你感到困擾的。」蹙起的眉頭，微慍的眼神，看起來對這話題感到反感。康納的社交模組計算著。

　　「這種事還能說調整就調整？」漢克發怒了，起身走到另一張床睡下。「去你的仿生人。」

　　康納躺在床上沒有動，他的社交模組果然是有點問題的？

 

=============================================================

DAY 24．2038/12/5  PM09:39

=============================================================

 

　　福勒隊長一個頭二個大，原本就是問題人物的二人同時出狀況，在自己隊裡也就算了，偏偏不是，這殘局收拾起來簡直要他老命，害得他這種時間還得待在隊上處理事情。

　　漢克將集中營的士兵送到醫院後沒多久就消失了，計程車的數據被駭入，街道的監視器紀錄也被人洗掉，漢克什麼時候把自己養的聖伯納犬帶走的沒人知道。FBI的事情好不容易暫時壓了下來，他又突然送被俘虜的士兵去醫院，不正是自打嘴嗎？雖說人命關天，但漢克的行徑已經不是寫寫悔過書或是交報告就可以了事的等級了。

　　另一個頭痛的問題則來自蓋文李德，艾倫隊長以特警隊人手不足要求借調蓋文，蓋文本來不願意，出於命令最後還是接受了，卻不知為何，竟然出手揍了艾倫隊長一拳，雖然對方沒打算計較，在像軍隊的特警隊也不能算件小事。

　　唉，福勒隊長忍不住大嘆，為什麼他們不能像克里斯那樣乖乖做好自己的事就好，非得要一天到晚給他找麻煩啊！

　　福勒桌上的座機詭異的在這時候響起，見到顯示的來電號碼，他的眉頭的皺紋像是永遠不想分開的絞在一起。

 

=============================================================

DAY 25．2038/12/6  AM07:00

=============================================================

 

　　連日無聲無息的聯邦政府終於妥協，華倫總統發表演說，承認仿生人為新興種族，並特赦所有因協助異常仿生人而入罪的人類，由今日開始與仿生人進行和平條約簽定的準備，暫時終止美國仿生人法案，以臨時法條給予仿生人基本人權，未來將會持續修法，為美國的未來努力。

　　華府並透過管道向革命軍帶來消息，詢求簽定和平條約在華盛頓跟底特律二地中間的匹茲堡進行，並以媒體播送以示全國。

　　馬庫斯接到消息後同意，雙方定於十二月九日簽訂和平條款。

　　異常仿生人幾乎是歡騰不已，他們未來不用再過著擔心害怕、不用再躲躲藏藏的過每一天了。

　　賽門難得的憂心忡忡。「馬庫斯，不要去。這是陷阱！」

　　馬庫斯對賽門微微一笑。「想要和平落幕這就是最後一次的機會了，如果不去接著就是開戰了。」

　　賽門搖著頭，他的內心諸多矛盾，馬庫斯如果不涉險，勢必一定會走往武力抗戰，那不是他所樂見的，如果馬庫斯真的被設下陷阱，他該如何帶領耶利哥？

　　馬庫斯不知是否看穿賽門的心思，他拍拍賽門的肩膀。「你留在這，如果我發生了什麼事情，接下來就交給你了。」

　　賽門蹙起眉，馬庫斯的話對他而言幾近殘酷，忍著失去他……他能撐多久？

　　「我們有一部份的軍隊駐守在匹茲堡外，不用太擔心我。」馬庫斯倒是比較樂觀。「我真的很希望到此為止了。」

　　卡姆斯基帶著跟康納如出一轍的仿生人，難得地踏進不屬於他領域的地方。「這是RK900，康納型的升級版，最先進的軍用型設計機種，本來國務院訂了二十萬台，但現在只剩他了。他說想當你簽約時的保鑣。」

　　RK900向馬庫斯微點了頭。

　　想？異常仿生人？康納型都是面癱不成？馬庫斯有點愕然，還是由衷的說了謝謝。「謝謝你。」

　　卡姆斯基承諾馬庫斯，和平協議完成之後，會提供幾棟屬於模控生命的大樓給耶利哥，以利後續收容大量的仿生人之用，至於生產工廠目前已經全數停止製造，要如何處理還沒有定論。馬庫斯當然理解卡姆斯基不可能把仿生人工廠直接交出來，至少卡姆斯基目前不處於敵對面，後續都還可以再談。

　　「卡姆斯基，」馬庫斯叫住準備離去的卡姆斯基，這個人太神祕，也太難揣測。「為什麼你要幫我們？」

　　卡姆斯基哼笑了一聲。「我沒有敵意。但別想得太美好。」


	18. Chapter 18

=============================================================

DAY 25．2038/12/6  AM09:54

=============================================================

 

　　康納喚醒了還在睡夢中的漢克。「副隊長？」

　　「嗯？」漢克虛應了一聲，示意他有聽到。

　　前天晚上漢克發脾氣後，就沒再跟康納多說一句話，自顧自的出去買食物，又順手帶了一罐威士忌回來，無視於康納皺著眉頭的表情，吃著康納口中說的垃圾食物。

　　康納難得的沒有多話，他不太知道要怎麼應付這樣的情況，社交模組老是作出讓漢克發火的結果，不如乾脆閉嘴什麼也不說。

　　他以為漢克會直接趕走他，但是沒有，漢克就是默默的吃著東西喝著酒，打開電視看著球賽，然後睡著。

　　偶爾和康納四目相交，也就別過頭去，什麼也沒多說。

　　每當漢克撇過頭，康納都覺得自己的生物組件不斷地產生不明的異常，總讓他不是很舒服。漢克在氣什麼他無法確定，又沒有什麼詢問的好時機，誰知道社交模組會不會又擺他一道。

　　「聯邦政府發表演說，表示願意跟異常仿生人簽定和平協定，並且特赦幫助異常仿生人的人類。」康納朝著已經因驚訝坐起來面向他的漢克，露出一個由衷的笑容。「你可以回家了，副隊長。」

　　「喔、喔好。」漢克搔搔頭，看著康納把相撲叫起來，帶著牠走出屋外。

　　漢克還以為所謂的逃亡會久一點，沒想到不到二天就結束了，就像出門郊遊一樣那麼短。從窗戶看出去，康納正試著讓相撲運動，臉上帶著淺淺的笑容。

　　他嘆了一口氣。

　　漢克不是沒發現在他轉過頭去時康納那臉失落的表情，他就是氣不過啊，康納說喜歡他，又說超過界線可以調整不會造成他的困擾？康納能調來調去才真的讓他困擾吧！

　　他站起身走出門外，到相撲旁邊拍了拍牠。「我們回家吧？」

　　相撲像是聽得懂般興奮地想撲上漢克，漢克連忙伸手擋住牠。「好孩子，乖，安份點。」

　　漢克看見康納不知何時收起了笑容，略為失神地注視他和相撲，表情就像另一隻被遺棄的小狗。

　　真是受不了他。漢克伸手揉亂他的頭髮。「我說回家了，還不快準備走了？」

　　只見原本失神的眼睛像是突然被啟動般亮了起來，欣喜地看著漢克。

　　漢克難得地對康納笑了一下。

 

 

 

=============================================================

DAY 25．2038/12/6  PM01:37

=============================================================

 

　　漢克手機才剛開機，就立刻接到福勒隊長的電話，他在電話那頭罵得起勁，責怪漢克竟然找不到人，差點就要作當畏罪潛逃處理。在福勒的半強迫下，漢克這二天就得回底特律警局報到。

　　漢克在講電話的途中，康納已經把相撲安置好，站在廚房的桌邊看著。

　　原本雜亂的桌子現在只擺了一二本漢克口中的紙本書，柯爾的照片好好立著放在旁邊，漢克的麥格農357沒有出現在康納所掃描的範圍內，似乎被漢克收了起來。

　　康納拿起柯爾的照片，棕色頭髮的男孩笑著，看起來十分幸福。

　　「你不是看過了嗎？」漢克靠在唱機旁的隔版，觀望著康納的行動。

　　「啊……嗯。」康納默默地放下柯爾的照片。「我只是想再看一次。」

　　看康納欲言又止的表情，漢克意會過來他說錯了話。「對不起，我不是那個意思……」

　　「沒關係的，副隊長，不用太在意。」康納對漢克淡淡一笑。「你可以當我們同一個人就好。」

　　漢克撫著額，他快被這個仿生人給搞混了！漢克扯過康納的手，強迫他轉向自己。「說不同人的是你，要我把你們當同一個人的也是你，你到底想怎樣！」

　　「我只是……不想讓副隊長困擾……」康納撇開臉，閃避漢克的眼神。

　　「去你媽的，康納！你口口聲聲的說不想讓我讓我困擾，你有問過我嗎？」他一手緊捉住康納想抽回的手，另一手硬是把他的臉給扳正。「看著我，從頭到尾給我好好說一遍，你到底想怎樣？」

　　康納閃避地向後退，撞到桌子的邊緣，微微震了一下。「副隊長……」康納好不容易整理好的心情一下就被漢克給打亂，各個模組積極運作著，卻完全理不出下一句話可以跟漢克解釋。「社交模……」

　　「你把那該死的社交還心理啥鬼的都給我丟開！」漢克對著康納吼著的時候明顯感受到康納的手正在發抖。「我只要知道你自己怎麼想的！」

　　康納琥珀色的眼睛透得發亮，微微泛起潤澤，漢克直視著他，讓他無路可逃。

　　怎麼想的？康納被迫盯著漢克，腦裡只有一個字詞在打轉，從一開始，他就只有一個想法。

　　從來沒有改變過的想法。

　　「我想要你……」康納真誠的眼神無半點虛假。

　　漢克先是錯愕地怔怔，接著放聲大笑。

　　竟然是預期外的直球，還是個大暴投。

　　被放開的康納傻愣愣地呆在原地，他不懂漢克的笑，社交模組對漢克完全派不上用場，無法解析也無從評斷。

　　漢克突然懂了眼前這個仿生人的思考迴路，直接了當，會迂迂迴迴沒個定向的都是額外的奇怪模組造成的。

　　重新攬過康納的腰，漢克的大手輕撫過他像極天然物的唇，吻上了他。

　　漢克貼著他柔潤的唇瓣，舌探入康納口中，與常人無異的溫潤柔軟，嫩軟的仿生舌頭足以讓漢克腦子丟開所有疑慮，只想專心的吻他。

　　康納被漢克挑吻著，竟帶動著短促的呼吸，面容帶起微微酡紅，體溫也比方才漢克捉著他時略為升高。

　　媽的！漢克在心底咒罵，怎麼有辦法連這些事都像極了人類。

　　漢克的舌從唇齒間離開，微喘著的康納帶著訝異，他被漢克突如其來的吻嚇到，藍血流速急增，身體微微顫抖。

　　「這是我的答案！」漢克側過身去假意看著趴睡中的相撲，以掩飾自己泛紅的臉。

　　漢克吻著他的時候，原本混雜紊亂的思路被撫平，處理器資源全被一種欣喜的心情反饋占據，讓他專注於回應漢克上面。牽起微笑，他往前輕輕親了漢克的側臉。「Got it。」

　　康納觀察到興奮讓漢克的心跳上升、血液流動加速，緊張控制了他呼吸的大小頻率，這次康納識相地直接忽略那貧弱的社交模組，不吐出半個會破壞氣氛的字眼。


	19. Chapter 19

=============================================================

DAY 28．2038/12/9  AM09:30

=============================================================

 

　　全國的媒體擠到了匹茲堡，爭相報導華倫總統與革命軍首領馬庫斯簽署和平條款，地點落定在匹茲堡州立公園，雖然戶外簽訂條約多多少少引來議論，在雙方都有些顧忌之下，協議在媒體能直播畫面的地方反倒是最好的選擇。

　　馬庫斯禮貎性地跟華倫總統握手，交換彼此簽定的條約書。

　　美國仿生人法案正式廢止，以仿生人臨時法案替代，最直接地給予傷害仿生人罪等同傷害人類的保障。未來將重新修整法案，維護仿生人的生存權益，仿生人被允許組成政黨參與選舉。

　　至於創造出新種族、新智慧生命的模控生命則是發表了一篇會協助人類和仿生人共創美好未來的聲明稿後，明確表達未來相關問題一概不再予以回應。

　　2038年12月9日，從底特律開始擴散到全國的仿生人革命正式落幕。

 

=============================================================

DAY 28．2038/12/9　AM11:46

=============================================================

 

　　漢克帶著些許不樂意的情緒到了警局，找到福勒把自己的東西都領了回來，包括他老爺車的鑰匙。在步入福勒辦公室之前，他聽說佩金斯因為沒弄倒漢克而大發脾氣，還得要跟上級解釋為何無視命令留在底特律。

　　「聽說你跟革命軍的仿生人有連繫？」福勒看著手上的資料卷宗，如果沒有特赦，這些就會在漢克的犯罪紀錄上了。

　　「不算有。」漢克坐在福勒桌前的椅子上，略顯無趣。「我請他們幫了個忙，我也幫他們一個忙。」

　　「那康納呢？他應該是有跟他們聯絡的吧？」

　　「媽的！你到底要說什麼？」漢克怒拍桌子，震得福勒桌上的小東西些許彈了起來。「拐彎抺腳的到底想幹嘛！」

　　福勒搖搖頭，示意漢克不要那麼激動。「我們現在人手不足，之後可能會有更多人類和仿生人之間的事件，你有辦法聯絡……或者請人聯絡，讓耶利哥推薦幾名仿生人來協助處理案件嗎？依照仿生人臨時法案會給付工資。」

　　漢克瞪了福勒好一會功夫，才又開口。「去你的，這種事你就不能直說嗎？幹嘛要吞吞吐吐的啊？」

　　「我以為你還是很討厭仿生人。」福勒攤手，他以為依漢克這頑固性格，一輩子都不會接受仿生人。

　　「只是想通了一些事。」漢克苦笑。「一直以來，我沒人可以怪罪，只好全部推到仿生人身上。」

　　對自己的老同學終於從悲傷跳脫出來這件事，福勒由衷感到欣慰。「看來你不會再那麼頽廢了。」

　　「……所以我們要雇用仿生人？」漢克不想讓話題再繞在自己身上。

　　「我猜你和康納應該還有聯繫，總之，如果康納有意願，他想回來也可以，模……咳，我是說，不然你可以請他連絡我。」福勒差點脫口而出，掩飾性的咳了一下，好在漢克沒有發現。

　　何止聯繫啊！漢克在心中暗忖，尷尬地搔了搔頭。「我知道了，我可以走了嗎？」

　　福勒揮手示意漢克離開。


	20. Chapter 20

=============================================================

DAY 28．2038/12/9　PM07:08

=============================================================

 

　　漢克大略跟康納說明福勒的意思，康納聽完則是躊躇了一會。

　　「警局這麼快就要重新起用仿生人嗎？」康納以有限的情報分析著。「雖然這次仿生人沒有和一般人類起什麼衝突，但馬上重新從警局起用，而且是雇用，會不會有點操之過急了？」

　　講到分析事件的時候康納就可以那麼冷靜的條理思考，和人的相處上怎麼可以那麼差勁？漢克完全沒在思考他說的話，直盯著康納扇啊扇的睫毛。

　　不管是自然發生的頻率，或是配合說話，模控生命把眨眼的時機點做得太好，無以辨視的人造瞳孔，纖長的睫毛，那雙眼睛出奇的美。

　　到底為什麼要把警用型的仿生人做到這種程度？

　　「副隊長？」康納發現自己被盯了許久，他也沒有打算回答的意思。

　　「呃，你剛說什麼？」漢克回過神，話只聽了一半。「操之過急？」

　　康納點頭，知道漢克沒在聽他說話，卻也不戳破。「福勒隊長雇用仿生人難道上級不會過問嗎？」

　　「我覺得這件事不是他能做的主。」漢克其實已經想過這個問題了。「有人希望仿生人盡快回歸人類社會。」人類記不住教訓，大概很快會淡忘掉這些事情。

　　「你希望我回警局嗎？副隊長。」

　　漢克撐著臉下巴，沒有思考太久。「你應該問你自己吧？」

　　「我？」康納歪著頭看向漢克。

　　「通常人類會自己下決定。」漢克吁口氣，伸出手輕撫他的臉。「你可以自己想，想要，或者不要。」

　　康納疊上漢克的手，他的手貼在自己的臉頰上，掌心的溫度傳來，有一種令他心安的感覺。「我會好好想想。」

　　漢克忍住想把康納抱進懷中的衝動，任由他靠著自己的手。「那，要問耶利哥那邊嗎？」

　　「我會把消息傳過去，就如同你說的，讓他們自己決定。」康納綻開笑容，「他們會比我有主見。」

　　漢克把手移動到康納額邊，順著他的髮際輕撫。「你從沒考慮過自己，對吧？」

　　康納原本半矇的眼睜了開，「我覺得好像有。」

　　「哦？」漢克對於他的回答感到好奇。「什麼時候？」

　　「我上次受傷，就是因為我去找RK800的資料，我想知道我到底是什麼。」漢克的撫摸讓康納覺得十分舒服。「我知道我是仿生人，但是我到底是被設計來做什麼的，我突然有了疑問。」

　　一種找尋自己的感覺？漢克的手順到耳後跟脖子間遊移著。「那你找到了嗎？」

　　康納明顯地頓住，望著漢克的目光遲疑了。「找到了……但我認為你不會想知道……」

　　他其實想知道，但看康納的表情，估計不是什麼多好的事。「沒關係，人總是會有一個二個小秘密。」

　　康納拉近了二人木椅的距離，漢克有溫度的吐息就撒在他的臉上。「我想吻你。」

　　漢克以微笑代替回答，帶著棗色的唇便襲上他，一樣的柔軟，比之前更主動的索吻。康納的手爬上漢克凌亂的髮，將自己移得更靠近漢克，他的人造肺部開始加速運作，舌尖交纏幾次之後，康納的重量已經完全壓在漢克的腿上。

　　康納的重量比起身形感覺稍重些，卻不會感到突兀，漢克不由得佩服起模控生命可以把仿生人做得如此之好，難怪會有人寧可跟仿生人成為親密伴侶，也不願意和人類培養人際關係。

　　不過有個仿生人正坐在腿上舌吻他的現在，好像也沒什麼資格碎嘴。

　　「副隊長……」康納緩聲叫喚著，漢克抬著臉看著他，雙頰染上效仿人類的紅暈以外，似乎還帶著微微的藍色。「你願意……抱我嗎？」

　　「嗯？」漢克一開始還不明白康納在說什麼，瞧著康納的臉大約三十秒後，他才意會過來。「呃？等等……」他覺得腦子又開始混亂了。「你不是仿生警探嗎？我是說、呃，他們有給你這些功能？」

　　雖然幅度不大，但漢克確定康納給了肯定的答案。

　　「這、等等、先緩緩，我要整理一下我的腦袋。」

　　康納乖順地從漢克身上退了下來，拉整齊略為凌亂的衣衫。「我去跟耶利哥聯絡，他們有回應我會再跟你說。」

　　他是不是有點失望啊？漢克在康納轉過身去前，看到康納好像苦笑了一下。

　　康納緩步到門邊，大概是這個家目前能距離漢克最遠的地方。

　　他落寞的背影讓漢克起了罪惡感，他按著自己的額頭，這一切是不是來得太快了點？他一直以為康納跟一般仿生人一樣，並沒有掛載性愛機能，模控生命到底在想什麼？竟然在仿生警察身上裝這種功能，也未免太奇怪了吧！

　　接通了耶利哥用的線路，康納表明了身份要找馬庫斯，賽門才剛忙完釋放人類俘虜的事情，接到康納的聯絡十分開心。馬庫斯還沒有回到底特律，康納便將事情交付給了賽門。

　　結束通話後，康納靠著門邊的牆，並沒有走回漢克身旁。

　　仿生人並不存在所謂的性慾，康納只是純粹的想要跟漢克有屬於人類特有、最親密的接觸，他不太明白漢克拒絕他，是無法接受和仿生人有著更親密的關係，還是純粹無法接受他。不管怎樣的想法，都讓康納有點失落。

　　康納聽見木椅移開的聲音，他以為漢克要回房間休息，沒想到那腳步聲離他越來越近，他不敢回頭，就這樣被漢克困在門板與牆壁之間。

　　「康納……」漢克看著康納後頸的髮際線，下意識地嚥了嚥。「你不要急，好嗎？」

　　康納背對著他默默點了點頭。

　　「你聽我說，」看康納這樣漢克胸口抽痛了二下，心裡也不太好受。「你不需要什麼都想著配合我。」之前雜誌有過報導，他好奇的認真看了一下，仿生人的性愛功能是完全為了迎合人類而設計的，他們本身沒有性慾，也不需要。

　　「我以為副隊長會喜歡……我是不是又想錯了？」康納語氣中帶著疑問。

　　「你沒想錯，我只是需要時間調適。」漢克終究還是不禁親了康納的後頸。

　　一道電流從後頸竄進康納的處理器，讓他有點軟了身，往前癱去，漢克連忙摟住他的腰，反納進懷中。

　　操，這也太會。漢克很想把剛才的話全都收回去，什麼狗屁倒灶的需要時間都放水流算了。

　　康納的反手撫摸著漢克的髮，讓自己的臉靠在漢克頸間，感受著漢克呼出的熱氣。由於康納把一部份重量壓在漢克的身上，讓漢克想移動也沒有什麼空間，另一方面也是根本捨不得放開。

　　「我喜歡你，副隊長……」被漢克呼吸遍及的地方，皮膚層一直傳來微弱的流訊號，讓他感覺像是全身發麻。

　　「操！」漢克忍不住咒罵，粗魯地拉開康納的襯衫，將手探進他衣服底下，撫摸著那仿若真人的大片皮膚，找到平坦中的突起，手指挑動了起來。

　　「嗚！」在漢克懷中的康納抽了一下，明顯對他的觸摸有所反應。

　　漢克另一隻手上移，分了二指探入康納口中，玩弄起他精細的仿生舌頭。康納發不出完整的字詞，只能發出近似於嗚咽的聲音，身體非自主地顫動著。

　　在漢克吻上他的頸時，好似有什麼被觸發般，機體的溫度慢慢攀升，漢克的撫摸十分熟練，不停傳進的陌生電流訊號讓康納有點招架不住，甚至有些想逃離漢克。漢克順勢放開康納，讓他癱坐到地板上。

　　「你沒經驗吧？」漢克明知故問。

　　康納抬著臉看向漢克，下巴到胸口拉出優美線條，被弄亂而露出的鎖骨和肩膀正跟著他的喘息上下浮著。

　　「沒有……」勉強吐出字句，雜亂無章的訊號讓他光是要處理就得花上一堆時間。

　　漢克伸出手，將康納扶起。「明明什麼也不懂，還想著要配合我。」

　　「對不起。」康納垂著頭，不敢看漢克的表情。

　　「我可不是要你說對不起。」漢克輕咬上康納的耳朵。「而是我打算收回我剛剛的話。」

　　漢克一把將康納橫抱起來，他驚訝多過於感動，因為第一時間跳進他思考的，是漢克的腰撐得起他的重量嗎？

　　當社交模組跳出「關心漢克的腰」的選項時，康納就決定晚點把它給刪了。

　　再怎麼傻也知道這句話現在不能說。

　　漢克將康納抱進了房內，康納不由得環顧了一遍，在熟悉又陌生的房內找尋熟知的記憶。

　　無視於他的分心，漢克將康納放倒在床上，拉開康納凌亂的襯衫，人工雕刻出來的完美身形一覽無遺，人造的皮膚不著半點瑕疵，略帶粉色的乳首讓漢克不知道該咒罵還是讚嘆。

　　他將手貼上去，輕劃著那微粉的圓，康納的身體微彎，正胸的皮膚開始透出緋紅。漢克決定暫時不去考慮任何有關康納到底是怎麼被設計的事情了，他現在只想專心在眼前這個引人犯罪的仿生人身上。

　　康納伸出手想幫漢克解開衣服的前扣，但因為漢克的動作讓他一直分心，好幾次都被打斷。漢克不由得微笑，拉起他的手，唇點落著，康納把手貼上漢克的頸肩索吻。

　　又甜又膩，漢克不知道自己幾年沒這樣吻過人，這幾天似乎把他過去沒發生的全還給了他一樣，康納似乎永遠無法滿足，自己也是。

　　想把自己全都傾倒給對方的想法如出一轍。

　　他喜歡康納微喘的表情，臉頰的緋酡，微顫又不太過的反應，偶爾有意無意滑過康納腰間時傳來的輕微抽蓄，讓漢克幾乎上癮。康納就算被吻得劇烈，通常也只會發出人工肺部營造出的喘息聲，用著琥珀色的雙眼勾著他，帶著討饒又不滿足的索求。

　　漢克唇移至了康納的項頸，大手仍在他胸口游移，他發現觸碰到乳首康納會忍不住發出低嗚，便往下舔舐上康納微挺的凸起。

　　「啊、副隊長……」康納發出喃叫，身體內縮了下。

　　「叫漢克。」漢克沒有停下，他很滿意於康納的反應。

　　他示意康納解開褲子的鈕扣，自己則脫下身上的衣物往床邊丟，康納盯著漢克胸口，其實不難看出之前有過精壯的肌肉，略為雍垂的啤酒肚大概都是這三年漢克頽靡而養出來的。

　　「不好看吧？」對於自己的改變，漢克有著底。

　　康納搖頭，手貼上漢克的胸口，感受著他心臟的跳動。「我喜歡你。」

　　「去你的，康納，你像個小惡魔。」漢克笑了，伸手把康納的褲子褪去，三角地帶帶出的仿生陰莖略呈腫脹感，繫帶下方連著精囊，仿生肛門乾淨但溼潤，似乎自發性帶著潤滑效果。

　　漢克試探性地撫摸著洞口，康納頓縮了一下，溼潤感更加重了。

　　想得真是周到……漢克搓動手上的液體，的確是潤滑液沒錯，本來還在擔心他可沒什麼保險套之類的東西。

　　「啊！」康納在後方的甬道被插入時叫出聲，跟著漢克手指一起湧入的資訊讓他失去時間思考，只能專心感受漢克正在探索著自己。「漢、漢克……」

　　漢克在探入手指的時候分了心，溫潤如肉的內壁纏緊漢克的手指，康納因他的挑逗而瑟縮的時候，他甚至有著被內吞的感覺，而且應該比人類更加柔嫩。

　　漢克試著抽插讓它擴張，康納喘得更急了，但溼潤被控制在剛剛好的情況，不多不少，仿生陰莖則是跟著漢克的動作回應，比方才更挺。漢克感覺到自己的下腹正在為仍被衣服包覆而抗議著。

　　漢克把手從康納體內退出，康納咽噎了一聲，瞻望漢克的眼神稍稍失焦卻又祈求著更多，原本緊合的後洞被撐開，微弱的抖動看似等待著下次的進入。

　　他終於把自己脫了光，手指交扣上康納的手，覆身上去吻著他。

　　康納握著漢克的手，掌心和漢克身體傳來的溫度讓他的系統稍稍穩定了下來，輕輕扭動著身體想更貼著漢克。

　　漢克被他一撓，早已火熱的肉莖腫脹更甚，他放開康納被吻得泛紅的唇，輕咬著他的肩。「你真的夠磨人的了！」

　　他稍提起康納的臀部，將火熱的尖端抵住那不安份的穴口，緩緩地挺了進去。

　　「唔…！」大量的資訊流瞬間衝往康納的處理器，如同反射動作的反應讓康納挺起了腰，反而讓漢克更加深入，他的手爬上漢克的背胡亂地抓著，肺部運作更加快速，起伏的胸口連帶著乳尖在漢克胸口磨蹭，指腹弄得漢克背有些搔，他現在完全都無暇顧及這些。

　　漢克的肉棒被康納柔軟的穴壁緊緊含著，這讓漢克花費了一些時間才忍著不直接射出，稍為平靜下來後，開始擺動腰部。

　　「唔、漢克……」康納已經無法理會那在他腦中亂衝亂撞的資訊流，雙腳攀上了漢克的臀，雙手扶著他的肩膀，一直想要更貼緊他。

　　康納帶點迷魅的叫喚讓漢克充血得更劇烈，他撞進深處時康納的反彈都讓他更加興奮，後穴不斷迎合著他，讓康納的嗚咽轉為淫聲，這一切都太過自然，自然到漢克覺得自己身下就是個活生生的人類。

　　他伸手去套弄康納的仿生陰莖，帶著溫度卻又不那麼高，康納機體的溫度始終維持在一個令人舒服卻又不覺炙熱的程度，反倒是漢克的汗水已經開始沾溼康納的前胸腹部。

　　「啊、啊！」仿生陰莖被漢克的手包握著，漢克手掌傳來比自己略高的體溫讓康納無法忽略刺激，後穴深入淺出的頻率併著太多資訊竄進，康納無意識地呻吟著，已經不知道是程式要他做的，還是他自己想要的。

　　從腰間爬上的一陣痙攣讓康納抽蓄了起來，白色體液從康納下體的尖端射出，落在漢克的手上和自己的腹部，漢克沒有太在乎那像極了人類精液的東西，手滑進康納的腰間，自己坐正同時將康納半提上自己的腿，把肉柱再次埋進康納深處。

　　康納幾乎被架了起來，只剩頭部和些許背部還在床上，他帶著身體的微顫擺動著腰部，配合著漢克的律動，內壁跟著陣陣痙攣收縮著，康納內心感受到強烈的渴求慾望，完全無法忽視。「漢克、我想要你……」

　　這無疑觸動到漢克所有的感官神經，他扶起康納的頭靠上自己肩頸，讓呻吟直接在他耳邊迴繞，雙腳盪在半空中無處支撐，重量便全壓在漢克腿上，漢克的肉莖頂進最深處，康納發出泣音，緊緊扣住漢克。

　　康納的肉壁緊緊包覆著他的陰莖，無論他抽插動作多大，一次次挺入到多深，康納的淫穴都像為漢克設計一樣完美迎合著他，伴著康納愉悅又像悲泣的淫浪聲，漢克將高潮全數解放在康納體內。

　　人類的熱度釋放的同時，康納已然癱軟在漢克身上。

　　漢克讓康納躺回床上，看著眼神迷濛帶淚的康納，心底泛起憐惜，深怕自己無法控制的愛意弄傷他。「你還好吧？」

　　康納直瞅著漢克湛藍色的眼睛，拉起絕美的微笑。「我愛你，漢克……」

　　漢克無奈苦笑搖頭，他得承認自己早已栽在這惡魔般的天使手中。

　　「我也愛你，康納。」

　　康納送來濃深情切的吻讓漢克抛掉了在他腦子轉的思緒，他現在只想好好享受這個吻，只在乎他就是康納。

 

=============================================================

The Last Day．2038/12/12　AM09:27

=============================================================

 

　　反對仿生人的激進份子在二次革命後更加劇烈，仿生人被攻擊事件變得多了起來，各地警局除了重新起用仿生人作為警用助理及櫃台之外，又額外雇用了合適的仿生人協助處理相關事件。

　　底特律警局9667分隊也不例外。

　　雖然馬庫斯和賽門極力希望康納可以繼續留在耶利哥，但他最後還是拒絕了他們的邀請，他說自己的功能大多是為了現場案件所設計的，還是比較適合在第一線處理案件。賽門和馬庫斯知道背後真正的原因是什麼，便不再強求，只告訴康納耶利哥隨時歡迎他。

　　康納回到了底特律警局向福勒隊長表達自己想協助辦案的意願，福勒隊長立刻表示歡迎，給了康納一個助理警探的職稱，由於仿生人法案尚未正式通過，這種編制外的職務也只不過是個好聽的招牌，仿生人目前仍沒有配槍的權利。

　　不過康納並不在意，他知道要走到仿生人理想世界的那一天還很遠。

　　福勒很識趣地仍把康納配給了漢克做為搭擋，又再詢問康納是否還有人可以介紹。

　　「耶利哥說有一名軍用型有意願到隊上。這二天內可以來報到。」康納簡單跟福勒報告。

　　福勒點點頭，又揮手把康納趕了出去。

　　康納準備要轉身離開始，福勒有意無意的說了一句。「麻煩你看好漢克那傢伙了。」

　　康納朝福勒點了個頭。「我會的。」

　　從福勒辦公室出來後，康納走到漢克的辦公桌旁。「副隊長，5分鐘前接到一起園藝型仿生人遭受人類攻擊案件，請問您是否出勤？」

　　漢克聳聳肩。「走啊？」

　　他伸了懶腰，拉拉自己身上的大衣，精神奕奕地向門外走去。

　　康納看著漢克的背影，淺淺一笑，提起腳步跟了上去。

 


	21. Another Story

=============================================================

Another Story

=============================================================

 

　　當RK900出現在底特律警局9667分隊的時候，沒有人對他的到來有著疑問，甚至有人直接對著他喊康納。

　　除了一樣今天回到9667分隊的蓋文．李德。

　　「怎麼又來一隻塑膠垃圾？」蓋文對著他皺起眉頭，極度不屑的眼神把他當人看的口氣讓RK900睨了他一眼。

　　沒錯，用睨的，這小個子哪來的勇氣對著他大吼大叫？

　　「李德警探，你的用辭這樣不行。」克里斯連忙出面緩頰。「他現在是可以告你的。」

　　「哼！」蓋文怒氣沖沖地回到自己的坐位，怒敲桌面的投射鍵盤發洩。「走了一個康納，現在又來一隻。」顯然蓋文還不知道康納已經在隊上任職的事。

　　「咦？你不是康納嗎？」克里斯看著他感到十分疑惑。

　　「我是康納型仿生人，但我不是康納。」RK900知道他口中的康納是專指誰。「你可以稱呼我900，我覺得這名字不錯。」

　　這名字明明很奇怪……克里斯在心裡 _吐槽著_ 。

　　此時漢克和康納一前一後的走了進來，好幾個人看傻了眼。

　　蓋文瞄到漢克和康納二人，眉頭皺了起來。現在是演哪軥？

　　「康納。」RK900率先向康納打了招呼。

　　「靠，怎麼會是你！」漢克忍不住怒眼相向，不想給他好臉色看。

　　康納尷尬地笑了一下，難怪賽門之前那麼神秘兮兮的說有驚喜，但這不是驚喜，都快是驚嚇了。「你要在警局工作？」

　　「我本來就是國務院預定的軍用機種，你有的機能我也沒少。」RK900淡道。

　　康納點點頭。「說的也是。」

　　漢克對康納認同的態度無法理解，這傢伙該不會又是卡姆斯基派來的吧？生著悶氣回到自己的位子上。

　　「我們得去找福勒隊長報告。」康納無奈地朝漢克笑笑，拍拍RK900的肩，領著他進到福勒的辦公室報到。

　　福勒背對著辦公室講電話，對外面的騷動置若罔聞，直到康納敲了他的門。

　　激進份子和仿生人的衝突仍在發生，馬庫斯和立法機構抗衡著仿生人人權法案的條文。

　　仿生人組成的耶利哥團體正式登記成立，由賽門主導，提供仿生人各項協助，包括安置無處可去的仿生人，協助安排工作等，在模控生命及各地地方政府的支持下，正以驚人的速度回歸社會。

　　世界繼續在變，沒人能預測未來會如何，人類與仿生人的矛盾固然難解，但起了頭，就只能持續走下去。


End file.
